My New Family: The Process
by GalacticDragonfly
Summary: Its the 3rd month since Jamie and Gumball have been together, so they decide to throw a party for it. However, Jamie decides to 'spice things up.' Official/Unofficial sequel to the story, My New Family. Suggest reading it first.


"Yes Gumball, just like that." Jamie whispered, her body shook aggressively.

"Be quiet or they'll hear us." Gumball warned as he once again pumped his hips.

"You're shoving that thing into me and I'm supposed to be quiet?" Jamie loudly whispered, leaning her head into the couch.

"Do you want to change positions?" Gumball asked, squeezing her shoulders harshly. "I mean I kinda like doggy style." Jamie blushed as she let out another groan. "M-Missionary." Gumball's sweaty face nodded as they exchanged positions, moving to the floor with Jamie's back on the couch.

"Okay…put it- iT IT AHHH!" Jamie cried.

"Your insides are nice and tight, just like you promised." Gumball smiled.

"T-Thank you." Jamie muttered, her body rocking back and forth again. Her tongue was out and drool was pouring out of both of their mouths. Jamie however needed one more thing to make this all better, Gumball had done it earlier.

"T-Talk dirty Gumball!" She cried, putting her hand's on Gumball's arse.

"Don't do that Jamie, I can't extended out if you do." The girl immediately withdrew her hands and wrapped her arms around his back. She bit her lip as she felt another wave of burning hot pleasure react from Gumball's invading part.

"P-Please! Talk dirty again!" Jamie begged.

"You mean like….when you…"

"YES! When I sucked you off, do it again!"

"Jamie, those were mean things yo-…." Gumball stopped as he felt a vibration throughout his body. Jamie giggled, her dirty side coming on. She already felt like she was covered in dirt, but she wanted more dirt, a lot more dirt. She wanted to drown in dirt.

"C'mon Gumball, rack it in me!" Jamie screamed at him.

"K-Keep it d-"

"FUCK THEM!" Jamie cried, "Take me like the CAT you are!"

Gumball made an odd grin as he pumped her, moving his hips in a faster motion. Jamie glared at him the entire time. Gumball tried to close his eyes but he could feel her stare. He knew what she wanted, he had done it before, but he didn't necessarily know how to control it.

"Fine, I'll do it…..you rotten girl." Gumball shot, unsuccessfully. Jamie rolled her eyes before being distracted with the constant pleasure again.

"_Try it….a lot meaner."_ Jamie whispered, biting her lips as Gumball forcefully shoved his entire length in.

"_AHHH!"_ Jamie cried.

"_Alright….i'll do it, but just this once."_

"_Okay, Gumball!"_ Jamie said, as she suddenly felt floaty. She closed her eyes and smirked, knowing his barrage of insults were soon to come.

"_So, scrambled or sunny side?" Gumball asked. Jamie giggled, sexually. She knew he couldn't hold back and it excited her to no end. The girl bit her lips before squeezing his back an-…..scrambled or sunnyside?_

"_W-Wha?" Jamie asked, not really expecting that._

"_Wake up!" Gumball screamed, now with the voice of her ghetto and snobby sister; Kieara. _

Jamie then awoke from her sleep, her eyes flashed to the sight of her smaller headed, yet like Jamie, low hair line, orange haired, and green, sister. None other than Kieara. She had an irritated glare on her face, before looking down at the sheets. Jamie's eyes were still a bit blurry, but she could make out that she was looking at her dress or something. The sister then made an astonished expression, before her gaped mouth turned back to Jamie's face. Jamie blinked, unaware.

"Whats your problem?" Jamie groaned.

Kieara then grabbed the sheets and yanked them off. Jamie forgot she had only slept in her sheets because of the heat. The girl then dug in-between her crotch.

"HEY! WHAT THE F-"

Kieara then pulled out her hand, Jamie's hand, which had been stuck in-between her legs. Then she rubbed the hand, noting the moistness. Jamie's eyes went wide. She had been caught masturbating, in her sleep.

"I knew I heard noises…..i thought it was Princess reading a dirty magazine or you reading it to her." Kieara said. Immediately a bed croaking noises popped as Princess and her blonde hair rolled out the bed, yawning and looking at the two.

"You called?" She asked, a bit asleep.

"Nothin' sis, other than Jamie fingering herself." Kieara said.

"NO I WASN'T!" Jamie shouted, slapping her hand away. She got up, and pulled her dress down. She wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Fingering herself?" Princess asked.

"Princess, shut up!" Jamie screamed.

"HEY!" She cried.

"I came up here to ask you what kind of eggs you wanted, now im curious." Kieara said, standing in her own white dress. She ran over and closed the door, not allowing Jamie to leave.

"Why were you fingering yourself?" Kieara asked.

"I wasn't." Jamie said, sitting in a chair while holding her head with her hands.

"Who was it about, _Gumball_?" Kieara asked, standing over her.

"No." Jamie replied bitterly.

"Are you sure? You said his name enough times." Kieara said.

"…."

"C'mon sis, talk to me." Kieara said.

"Bout what?" Jamie asked.

"Your dreams, sis to sis. I'd tell you if I got caught." Kieara said, which wasn't necessarily accurate.

"….Okay, whatever. But what about Princess?" Jamie asked, looking over at the little confused girl.

"She's fine, she doesn't know anyhow." Kieara reassured, motioning for Princess to come over. The little girl hopped over, fast as she could, and she was half ram, half ox, so she was superbly fast. Princess then stopped at Kieara and Jamie, who were sitting in chairs opposite to each other.

"Kieara, while I tell you, sharpen her horns, they're flat." Jamie stated.

Kieara then grabbed the metal filer and pulled Princess over.

"Put your head in between my legs, you know the drill." Kieara said, which Princess complied with. She sat down and put her head in-between her legs. Kieara then began to file her horns, they were really flat on the ends.

"Weird, what have you been ramming?" Jamie asked Princess, but Kieara thought about something.

"Really, I haven't rammed anything since…" Kieara thought. They had the horns, but they didn't use it for much.

"Ramming kids, last week these boys were messing with Anais and me." Princess explained. "When DON'T you hang out with her?" Kieara asked, rubbing the metal against her horns, dust falling.

"When aren't you hanging out with Darwin?" Princess shot back.

"Well I uh…"

"Kieara its useless, Darwin likes you but he doesn't LIKE you." Jamie laughed. Kieara scratched the back of her head. "I know….but I can tempt him, we've kissed before." Jamie cocked a brow.

"I was teaching him how to kiss, he didn't know how when he kissed Rachel once." Kieara admitted.

"So, shes cool with this?" Jamie asked.

"No shes not cool with this!" Princess cried. "How'd you like it if that Penny person was kissing Gumball!" Both Kieara and Jamie glared at the little girl, before Kieara whacked her on the head.

"OW!" She screamed.

"She's….sorta cool." Kieara stuttered. "Yah see, Darwin asked me to teach him and I did. But then Rachel found out, and tried to separate us. Their kinda odd about it but she thought it was cute that Darwin tried to kiss me for advice on how to kiss her. But Rachel told Darwin that they weren't together and it was merely a kiss."

Jamie laughed at that.

"Makes no sense, what a bimbo." Jamie commented.

"I know right! If you aren't together, then why do you care!" Kieara laughed, still shaping up Princess's horns. Jamie laughed for a bit before settling down and winking at Princess. The blonde girl merely turned her head a bit, as Kieara moved to the left horn.

"Alright, now tell me about that dream of yours." Kieara said.

"GIRLS!" Denise shouted, downstairs in the kitchen. "WHEN ARE YOU COMING DOWN, BREAKFAST IS ALMOST READY!"

"SOON!" Jamie shouted. "So anyways, I don't really understand much about the dream." Kieara grinned.

"Whats there not to understand, I heard your dreaming, you were fucking the shit out of 'Blue Balls'." Kieara joked. Jamie snarled at that. Kieara often called Gumball to his face, _'Blue Balls'_, when she found out that Gumball was constantly teased by Jamie. Gumball every day voiced his hatred for that name, but to little success. Jamie was indifferent about the name, but usually pretended to hate it as well.

"Don't say that!" Princess cried, her four year old ears weren't ready for that speech. Her sisters cussed often, but she was aware, unlike other 4 year olds, what was _'typical'_ cussing, and _'unnecessary'_ cussing. Jamie grinned but Kieara only laughed, she loved corrupting the 4 year old. She was corrupted by Jamie, and she'll do the same to Princess. She leaned into her head, whispering in her (non-existent) ears.

"Fucking. The. Shit. Out. Of. Blue. Balls." Kieara muttered.

Princess balled her fists and swung at her face, not having it. But she had her back facing Kieara so her swing was inaccurate and Kieara easily saw it coming. She merely grabbed her fist before it probably missed her anyways. Kieara and Jamie smirked, rolling their eyes as Kieara threw her tiny fist down.

"Your specialty is ramming things, not punching things." Jamie commented.

The family was well informed on fighting techniques, Jamie's was street and wrestling. Kieara's was martial arts and mixed fighting. Denise's, though she has calmed down over the years, was boxing. Princess had yet a fighting style. Other than ramming. She was fast, and could plunge anything with her horns. Something the family often didn't use for fighting.

"Whatever." Princess said, leaning her head back as Kieara finished the final touches on her horns.

"Anyways, so yeah, in the dream I was having sex with him." Jamie said.

"That's why you were talking last night?" Princess asked, naively.

"This morning, and yes." Jamie corrected.

"So, how was it?" Kieara asked. "I need details."

"Well….we were just doing it." Jamie commented, her memory a bit blurry. "OH, and it was in Gumball's house at night. On the couch, I remember because he constantly told me to be quiet. We couldn't wake up his family."

"Interestin', anyways, how was it?"

"Well, the dream I believe started with him….sorta releasing…in my mouth?" Jamie said, somewhat embarrassed. Kieara didn't understand and Princess gave up trying to figure it out.

"Releasing?" Kieara asked.

"….Well….he came in my mouth. Y'know his _cum_." Jamie said, blushing.

"OHHH, so you blew him?" Kieara asked.

"I think so, again the dream as far back as I can remember, started right when he came in my mouth. He was sitting on a chair, I was in between his legs and he made me swallow him , then shoved me up and down for a couple seconds-"

"Shoved you up and down?" Kieara asked.

"Like…he grabbed my head and really fast he made me blow him, like a sex toy." Jamie said, embarrassed.

"….A 'face fuck'?" Kieara asked.

"Yeah! Sorta, but he wasn't thrusting in my mouth, it was the other way around, but same concept." Jamie said, glad Kieara had finally caught on. Princess was about to speak out, but she didn't want to sound stupid so she stayed quiet. She played with her blonde hair, but still looked at her sisters. They all had the same faces, different expressions and slightly different hairstyles, but all the same family. Talking about 'face fucks', odd as hell.

"And he was cussing at me, like calling me a_ bitch _and a _slut _and all this weird shit. You know, like the insults men use on girls in pornos and things to demote them. I was really odd about it, but it sorta turned me on." Jamie said, looking over at the wall as she speculated on this.

"Being called a _'bitch'_, turns you on?" Kieara asked.

"I mean…no. Not in real life. Just during sex, I guess." Jamie said. "I MEAN, I wouldn't know personally, I never had sex but….i dunno, the idea of a man using me for pleasure only, while making me feel like shit personally turns me on. Like a Barbie doll that begs to be played with, however the master wants."

"….What the hell?" Kieara asked.

"You feel like shit?" Princess asked. Her cute voice popping out that 'S' word. Both Jamie and Kieara looked at her, shaking their heads. They weren't really comfortable with Princess cussing, they often told her not to repeat what they said.

"No Princess, now go get your hairbrush, your hair looks like shit." Kieara stated. Princess grinned and got up, glaring at Kieara as she walked over to the dresser. Princess handled being insulted and cussed at a lot better than other 4 year olds who would usually weep at the sound of being called 'stupid.' But Princess didn't blow it off, she merely ignored it, since her sisters told her not to take it personally. Didn't stop her from often shunning them after that.

"So, you like to be abused?" Kieara asked.

"I….I'm not really sure, but maybe." Jamie said lightly.

"Eh, not too bad. I just don't want to see your green ass on film, being beaten by a bunch of cats." Kieara joked.

"Oh, and throughout the dream its implied I wanted him to say that, and he was reluctant to do it." Jamie added. "Anyways, we go doggystyle afterwards, and then I ask him for missionary which we do and I begged him to cuss at me…..and then…"

"And then?" Kieara asked

"He….started to? But then you woke me up." Jamie said, a little sore at the end.

"Sure sounds short, doesn't sound like THREE HOURS." Kieara said, emphasizing the _'three hours'_ of muttering Princess and her listened to. "Sure you're not leaving out details?"

"No, im not." Jamie said. "Look, most of the time we were just having sex without any specific talk. We just grunted at each other. I only emphasized the parts where I said something different."

"Whats this?" Princess asked, pulling out a ziplock bag.

"Huh?...Wait…is that?" Kieara asked, looking over at Jamie.

"PUT IT DOWN!" Jamie demanded.

"What is it?" Princess asked, examining the white powder inside.

"Jamie, the hell is that!" Kieara asked.

Princess could see the anger in Jamie's eyes already flare up. The girl cracked a smile before carefully placing it back in the compartment. Kieara was glaring at Jamie, unaware she still had cocaine.

"_Cocaine_, you lied to us." Kieara said.

"I didn't!" Jamie shouted. "I really didn't, I haven't snorted since that night I threw 'em!"

"So why do you still have drugs in there?" Kieara asked, a little angry. "Well, I still deal them and what not." Kieara cocked a brow at that remark. "Trust me, I already got an ear full from Gumball and Mom about the drugs. I've been working on it and I've gone an entire month without doing them. I still deal them though, for a little spending money."

"….You need to ditch drugs, completely." Kieara said, a little eased up.

"I know, but I still need money." Jamie exclaimed.

"…You sure you're not doing any kind of drugs?" Kieara asked.

"POSITIVE." Jamie said.

"Alright, im just checking." Kieara said.

"Okay so back to the dream, I was just sucking and fucking I guess." Jamie stated.

"Here's the brush." Princess said, giving Kieara the brush as she sat down on the floor again. Kieara examed the hair while talking to Jamie. "So, I guess it's just a random wet dream right?"

"No, this is constant. This is a fifth time I had a dream similar to this, all of them involved fucking Gumball. Only thing that changes is the location. But usually it's the same, I ask him to cuss and abuse me and he's a bit iffy about it."

"Oh, well you better do something about it." Kieara said.

"Yeah I know, it's a sign." Jamie said, her eyes dropping to Princess's curious ones. Jamie randomly stared her little 4 year old sister down. Awkward, but just not caring. Princess looked around, unaware if she had something on her face.

"So what are you going to do?" Kieara asked. "Seduce him?"

"…..I've been considering it." Jamie stated.

"I thought you would." Kieara said. "Well sister, if you're going to lose your virginity, do it well. Don't do it while Gumball is cussing at you. Have him fuck your normally and then play around with it." Kieara advised.

"I'm considering it, but really I just want Gumball to take me." Jamie said. "Rentless, like a predator."

"…..Does _Virginity _means anything to you?" Kieara asked, pulling the brush down her hair as dandruff fell out. The sister stared grossly at Princess's hair.

"Not really, virginity aint supernatural. It's just a barrier that every woman needs to overcome. I say 'fuck' virginity. Its useless, who cares if you have or haven't had sex. Its not a MAGICAL moment." Jamie said, her eyes carelessly rolled away from Princess.

"You better talk to Mom first before you actually h-"

"ALRIGHT, BREAKFAST IS READY!" Denise shouted. "GET DOWN HERE NOW! I'M NOT WAITING!"

The three kids knew she meant business. They got up and went to the door. Kieara and Jamie continuing their conversation. "Yeah, I know I'll talk to Mom about it."

"Use protection, I don't want you having Gumball's kids just yet." Kieara said.

"I have to get protection first." Jamie said. "And that's IF I fuck Gumball, im not sure yet."

"We know you will….eventually." Kieara said before leaning into Jamie's body. Whispering no less. "We now know you'd like to choke yourself on a pair of his sweaty blue balls." Jamie turned and grabbed her shoulder, Kieara couldn't stop laughing.

"I said MAYBE!" Jamie shouted. They continued walking through the living room as Kieara once more had to mess with her. "So, when can we all watch porn together?" Jamie sighed, irritated by her comments. Both Kieara and Jamie caught each other watching porn and masturbating. Though they don't have an official time schedule, Jamie usually gets her private time on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays, but Jamie gets late at night, some minutes before they come to the room and go to bed. Kieara gets an hour or two before. They knew about it, but sorta let it go, not needing to really talk about it.

"Alright girls, I made y'all pancakes and eggs and bacon." Denise said. Her tall and sexy figure dumped the food on four plates before hearing the doorbell ring.

"Someone go get it." Denise said. "Obviously I cant."

Jamie and Kieara went to the front and opened the door. They both smiled at who it was; Mr. Small. Who else? The hippie smiled, holding a tiny box.

"Hey kids." Mr. Small said.

"Sup Small." Kieara said.

"Nothing, other than a present for your mother." Mr. Small exclaimed, handing Jamie the black box. "I assume she's busy as always so I'll give it to you."

"Mr. Small you can stay for a while, yeah she is busy but you can wait." Jamie said, she personally enjoyed Small's company. He often came over for dinner and dates at their house. Jamie enjoyed seeing her mother happy for once, and Denise never got mad at them while Small was there.

"Sorry Jamie, I have to go to work." Mr. Small said.

"…..On a Sunday?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, new staff enrollment." Mr. Small said, turning around and walking away from the door. He quickly turned around. "Tell your mother it's a 'present', she doesn't have to pay me back." Mr. Small said, knowing she'd try to pay him back unless he was specific.

"See yah later!" Kieara said, closing the door.

"I'm so irritated." Jamie muttered, walking through the living room with Kieara. "Me too, it's getting really stupid." The two kids sat at the dining table. "It's been a freakin' month or something, when is he moving in?" Jamie asked. "I have no idea." Kieara said.

"Guy comes over, eats, flirts, gives money, and leaves." Jamie said.

"Sounds like a daddy." Kieara said.

"Might as well be one….hey, I have an idea!" Jamie said.

"What?" Kieara asked.

"What if at school, we call him 'daddy', I mean everyone knows he goes out with Mom. So why not?"

"I dunno, kinda weird."

"Alright, who was it?" Denise asked, placing the foods on the table.

"Mr. Small." They said in unison.

"STEVE!" Denise cried.

**YAY! MY NEW FAMILY ½ (Actually its: 'My New Family: The Process) !**_That was a long ass opening sequence huh? Anyways, lets just get the reader informed. Its been exactly three month since the day Jamie and Gumball officially became Boyfriend and Girlfriend. Both Gumball's and Jamie's families get along now, considerably best friends of the family. Seeing Jamie's sisters and mother at the Watterson house was not an uncommon sight anymore. Denise often chatted with Nicole and Richard. Kieara played games with Darwin. Princess and Anais chatted all day long. And Gumball and Jamie use the time to go upstairs and make out. Principal Brown has returned back to normal in terms of treating them like average students, but the past hovers above their heads constantly. Denise now dates Mr. Small, and has considered future plans for him. Jamie supposedly quit drugs and now it's the first anniversary they ever had._

"What did he say?" Denise asked.

"Not much, but he did give you this." Kieara said, holding out the black case. Denise snatched it, eager to see what was inside. She snatched off the ribbon and opened the case. She cupped her mouth to the sight of it. A huge red crystal, with a white gold framing, and a gold chain connected to it and wrapped up beneath it. Denise carefully pulled it out to reveal it was a necklace, nice and expensive.

Kieara and Jamie stared at it for a second before looking at each other and popping their eyebrows with a smile. Mr. Small had been listening to them. Jamie and Kieara constantly gave hints or usually flat out told them during school days what their mother wanted. Flowers? Useless. Cards? Soon to be Tic-Tac-Toe boards . Gold and Jewels? Oh hell yes.

"It's so fucking beautiful." Denise whispered. Princess was about to object to that language before Denise put a hand to her mouth.

"Looks great Mom." Jamie said.

"Yes, nice and shiny." Kieara said, greedily. She wanted that.

"Okay, okay, our breakfast is getting cold." Denise said, putting it back in the case and on the counter. Denise then grabbed the plates and placed them on the table. Each of her kids sunk into their breakfast, eating away. After a while, Kieara poked Jamie. The older sister grinned at her, Kieara then moved her eyes to her mother. Jamie then remembered what she was supposed to say.

"Hey Mom." Jamie said, requiring her attention.

"Yes Jamie?" Denise said, eating a pancake.

"You know it's my anniversary for Gumball and Me today, right?" Jamie asked. She had been talking about it all week.

"How couldn't i?" Denise asked.

"Well…..i was having these dreams." Jamie said, carefully.

"Dreams?" Denise asked.

"Wet dreams." Kieara butted in.

"KIEARA!" Jamie screamed.

"No, no, its alright! All girls have wet dreams." Denise reassured.

"Jeez, calm down." Kieara said, eating a piece of bacon.

"Anyways, not to get into details but I enjoyed it." Jamie said.

"…..I did give you the talk about wet dreams right?" Denis asked, hoping she did.

"Yes, anyways I've been thinking about them." Jamie said, swallowing a piece of pancake. Denise eyed her carefully, not really sure what she was getting at.

"And?" Denise asked.

"And….i think….now don't get mad." Jamie warned, in which Denise nodded. "I think….i'm going to have sex with Gumball." Denise stared at her for a while before making an 'oh okay' gesture and eating her food. An awkward silence ensued, as Jamie and Kieara carefully eyed their dismissive mother. Denise looked back at them, obviously they were both in need of an answer.

"Oh uh…..yes that's nice. Dangerous but nice." Denise said.

"Dangerous?" Jamie asked.

"Very. It hurts. It may ruin your life, both socially and physically. It may get out of hand. The usual." Denise announced, almost indifferently. Jamie and Kieara exchanged glances.

"Sex hurts?" Princess asked.

"You don't know what sex is, girl." Denise sighed, eating away.

"Yes I do, it's what you and daddy did to make me!" Princess laughed.

An awkward silence ensued, a really big silence. Awkward not because Princess was talking about sex, but because she mentioned 'daddy.' Jamie and Kieara uncomfortably looked at Denise who quickly looked around and wiped her mouth.

"Why yes Princess, he did." Denise said with a little smile to her daughter. Kieara and Jamie exchanged glances, hoping Princess wouldn't make it any worse. You're not supposed to mention 'daddy.'

"So wait, did it hurt?" Princess asked.

"PRINCESS!" Kieara screamed at her, causing the youngest to flinch. "We've talked about this before, do mention him!" Denise raised a hand to Kieara, motioning her to calm down. Princess stuck her tongue out to the obviously not amused Jamie and Kieara.

"Yes dear, it hurt very much, in a lot of ways." Denise said before coughing a bit. Jamie swallowed the saliva in her mouth, aware the 'daddy' was the San Andres fault of the family. Denise then looked over at Jamie.

"Any other questions?" Denise asked

"Is there anything good about it?" Jamie asked.

"About what? What that man did to me? Of course the hell it wasn't, you know t-" An angry Denise was cut off by Jamie who obviously needed to clarify that.

"No, I mean sex in general!" She said, hoping her mother would calm.

"Oh…" She said before smirking, realizing her error.

"If you know what you're doing, it's the best thing ever." Denise admitted.

"Okay….so you're cool with me having sex with Gumball?" Jamie asked, looking over at the irritated Kieara. The moment was ruined so they just ignored it.

"No. Not until we prepare you, and you talk to Nicole." Denise said, finishing her breakfast. Jamie frowned. "You want me to talk to Nicole? About having sex with her son?" Jamie asked, almost humorously. Jamie often called Nicole 'Nicole', despite being significantly younger. Nicole asked her too, and so did Denise when speaking with the Watterson children.

"It's her child, if Gumball suggested having sex with you I would like to be informed by him." Denise said, getting up and excusing herself from the table. Denise then walked to the couch before flipping on the television set.

"Hurry up Jamie, I can't drive you to the Chocolate store if the football game starts." Denise warned. Jamie nodded before finished her food and running to the bathroom. She took a shower and got dressed. Both Gumball and Jamie were planning on exchanging chocolates at the park today. It was nice and warm outside.

Jamie grabbed her house keys off the dresser and some spending money before running out in her usual black pants and white shirt attire. Denise then handed the remote to Kieara in which Princess proceeded to try and grab it from her.

"Alright, c'mon." Denise said, grabbing her car keys. She herself looked a bit sloppy. Her long hair was a bit all over the place. Unfortunately she didn't have the same hairstyle as Jamie and Kieara, she had one that was more like Princess's. So her hairline was well above her eyes. It was more like an upside 'v' at this point. Her black hair was everywhere.

'_Hey, at least she's wearing a bra.'_ Jamie thought.

Jamie and Denise drove down the street, an odd silence ensued. Denise then decided to speak up.

"So, how was it in the dream?" Denise asked.

"….Hm?" Jamie said, not sure what she just said.

"How was it? How did he treat you in the dream?"

"Heh…you wouldn't want to know." Jamie said, finding her question humorous.

"Well maybe…" Denise said, trying to figure it out.

"Well, let's just say he was a little rough, Mom." Jamie hinted .

"OHhhhhh, yeah….you're one of those huh?" Denise asked.

"One of what?" Jamie asked, not sure what she was getting at.

"If Gumball was hurting you during sex, and now you want to have sex with him. You obviously enjoyed being treated rough." Denise laughed, not aware she had that kind of daughter.

"Wait….no…I mean, I liked it but im n-"

"When I was in High School, I learned I was a sexual deviant." Denise smiled, trying to get comfortable with her daughter. "Man or girl, 2d or 3d, I don't discriminate." Jamie stared awkwardly at her mother.

"I know what it's like Jamie, I was addicted. I had groups of them, over at my house well after High School." Denise said. "I enjoyed it, but then work and you kids came along." Jamie's eyes slowly sunk, unaware she had ruined her sex life.

'_I married that fucking man.'_

"I mean don't take it offensively, I love you kids more than sex." Denise said. "But work had ruined me and I just didn't care about much anymore. I think I grew a fetish for alcohol." Jamie then thought of something.

"You can have sex with whomever you want to Mom." Jamie explained.

"I suspected that, but I'm with Mr. Small now. Hopefully, we hit it off." Denise smiled. "Some husbands are cool with their wives having sex with other men, and them having sex with other girls. But Mr. Small is merely a boyfriend, so I can't take that kind of risk."

"Oh, okay." Jamie said, kind of glad she learned this.

"But I didn't like getting abused to an extent. I guess a little spanking was nice but getting slapped and all that sh-"

"Thanks Mom!" Jamie said, not wanting to think about her mother getting spanked or worse. Denise blinked before chuckling and patting Jamie on the thigh.

"Whatever you do, as long as you're comfortable with it, that's all that matters." Denise reassured.

"Just make sure he's not like your father." Denise muttered. Jamie nodded, wishing she didn't say that. They rarely EVER mention him, he was almost forgotten, but it ALWAYS comes up at least once a year and it takes forever for them to forget about it.

The car drove to the chocolate shop, in which Jamie got sparkling cider and little chocolates filled with coconut. That was the only kind Gumball actually liked. She got about 32 in a huge box heart, white colored with a golden ribbon. Jamie cutely, like a child in a candystore, grabbed her treats poked at her mother to pay for them.

They got into the car and drove off, Jamie was anxious to meet Gumball. She knew what she wanted, and she was going to do something different. Something, a bit sexual. More than merely touching each other in inappropriate places, like the normally did. Although secretly, once they were caught by Nicole and Denise. But usually it was about groping. However this time, she would do something a little more naughty. Jamie felt free, since she knew where they made out in the park. A nice open and yet hidden area, not often patrolled by rangers or cops.

Denise then pulled up to the curb of a liquor store. They were on the south side of Elmore. Nothing was really over here but a different set of schools and what not. Generally kids from Elmore Jr. High didn't live in this area. It wasn't lower class but it was just older. However, people from other sides of Elmore came to this district from its outstanding Forest of Doom. However Jamie realized they weren't at the park, they were at the liquor store.

"Wait, what are we doing here?" Jamie asked.

"Got to get you something." Denise said, getting out the car. Jamie was about to get out but Denise demanded she stay inside. The little girl watched her mother disappear in the doorway for some time. She fiddled with her fingers before Denise came out with a bag. Jamie watched her walk around the car before getting inside and putting the light bag on the cupholders.

"Alright, to the park." Denise said, turning on the motor.

"What did you get?" Jamie asked, grabbing the bag.

"Check." Denise said, more concerned with the road.

Jamie immediately noticed how light the bag was, before opening it and looking at the contents. Her eyes went wide as she grabbed what was inside the bag.

"Condoms." Jamie said, pulling out about twenty-four of them.

"Yes, if you DO have sex with Gumball, make sure during penetration he has one on." Denise demanded, turning a corner. Jamie then thought of something, she carefully looked over at her mother.

"Should he wear one if I suck him off?" Jamie asked, a little uncomfortable.

"Usually you don't, but if it tastes bad to you. And that's only if you do it, some girls don't, I personally did." Denise said with a little smile. Jamie smiled at that comment before leaning back in her chair. Her mind slowly drifted off to Gumball. A bigger smile crept across her face as she folded her legs, her eyes staring out the window. Denise was about to see what her problem was but she could tell she was fantasizing

'_Oh, shes growing up, better keep it quiet.' _Denise thought.

Jamie's crotch had started to heat up a bit, as she thought about pleasing Gumball's scrotum with her mouth. Playing with them like she saw in the pornos. Then a dirty idea popped in her mind, along with the dirty idea she already had for the chocolates.

"Mom, can we stop by a liquor store again?"

"Why?"

"I want some thick milk, nice and sweet."

"….Okay?"

Denise did as she was told, getting a carton of thick sweet milk, very thick. Then at the last minute Jamie grabbed three bananas. Denise was a little irritated that Jamie needed; chocolates, sparkling cider, thick milk, and some bananas, for a date in which Gumball was already brining his own chocolates and sparkling cider.

'_They only needed ONE, they could've shared.'_ Denise thought, handing over the cash.

Denise then drove to the park, parking near the forest where a sign was. 'Forest of Doom Park. Please follow the trail to the open fields.'

"Alright Jamie, good luck." Denise said. "Do you plan to have sex in the park?"

"I don't think so, besides, I want to do it at home." Jamie said, before realizing something. "If he wants to go through with it."

"Alright, just don't do anything you might regret. And if you're not sure, don't do it." Denise warned.

"I will Mom, alright, I'll see you tonight." Jamie said, about to close the door, standing in the empty 'drop off' zone.

"How are you getting home?" Denise asked.

"Gumball's Mom is driving me." Jamie said before shutting the door. Denise watched her walk in front of the car with the bags of stuff she needed. Walking down the pathway to Gumball who was somewhere in that park. Denise observed her figure. She wasn't super skinny like Penny or anything, but she had nice thighs and noticeable mounds for boobs.

'_Don't get too rowdy Gumball.'_ Denise thought.

Jamie walked down the path, thinking about her boy. She had done that a lot recently, and her underwear was getting a bit wet. She wanted to go a little sexy with Gumball, but also a bit humiliating, something nice and lovely.

-45 Minutes Later—

*lick, lick*

"H-Heh…" Jamie said, a bit tickled.

*lap*

"Okay, eat it." Jamie whispered.

*slurp*

"Taste good?" Jamie asked.

"Very nice." Gumball complimented.

The blue cat then again licked at her big toe, maneuvering his tongue through her two toes. Licking away at the chocolate leftovers.

The two were lying on a blanket, Jamie on her back as Gumball sucked at her toes. The gaps between her toes held the chocolates. Gumball laid on his stomach as he coated her clean feet with his saliva. Everything had went according to plan, Jamie had embraced Gumball the minute she saw him. They made out for a while. Then Jamie and Gumball exchanged chocolates, and after eating some, Jamie shyly suggested putting them in between her toes and having Gumball eat them out. The cat was hesitant but couldn't let her down.

"Your toes are beautiful." Gumball said, slurping on the toes as he ate another.

"Gumball, eat the rest of them, I want to continue on with something else." Jamie said, blushing as she felt Gumball's tongue coat her toes as his lips wrapped around both toes and slurped up the chocolates. He did it to each other as he finally finished.

"Good boy." Jamie said as she patted Gumball on the head.

"Thanks, you taste better than rainbows." Gumball said.

"So, have a drink. You deserve it." Jamie said, holding Gumball next to her as she opened the second bottle of Sparkling Apple Cider. She then held it to Gumball's lips and slowly tilted the bottle, having its golden contents spill into his mouth. Jamie then stopped so that Gumball could swallow. He then held his mouth open again, wide. Jamie smiled as she raised the bottle even higher above his mouth and poured some out like a waterfall. She watched in amazement as the yellow drink poured all the way down into his eager mouth. The sunlight made it the cider waterfall glow.

"Drink it Gumball." Jamie whispered, her mouth drooled with excitement. "Drink it like you'd drink my piss." Gumball's eyes opened at that remark. She then pulled the bottle away to let Gumball swallow. He wiped his mouth as he slowly looked at her.

"Piss? You alright?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah." Jamie said, with a huge smile. She was getting more and more comfortable saying whatever she wanted to Gumball. She knew Gumball watched porn, weird, hardcore, naughty, and all that. Jamie found out and confronted him about it when browsing through his history once before admitting she did as well. So she knew he understood any kind of sexual terminology.

"Did I tell you about my dream?" Jamie asked.

"No." Gumball said, watching her dig through a plastic bag. She turned his back to him as she pulled something out, she was making something. Gumball didn't care to look, he assumed it was more food or something.

"You wouldn't believe it Gumball, I had a dream I was being throat fucked." Jamie said, a lot more comfortable using that term around him. Gumball immediately shot up from hearing this.

"Throat fucked?" He repeated, not necessarily sure what he heard.

"Yes, you know like someone sticking a dick down my mouth." Jamie said, wishing she could look at him.

"Anyways, it was really funny. And then we went doggy style." Jamie said, pouring something. Gumball instantly covered his crotch. He had plenty of wet dreams in general, but hearing Jamie say things like that set him over a bit.

"Would a cat be good at doggystyle?" Jamie asked, turning her head to him. She winked at him, when she noticed his hands covering his crotch. He could feel his dick stiffening.

"I d-dunno." Gumball reassured.

"Well, not to pressure you or anything but I'm curious." Jamie said, turning around. "How big IS your load?"

"Jamie, please!" Gumball cried.

"Well, im curious. Is it as big as…..THIS!" Jamie said, pulling out a condom. Gumball looked at it in shock. She had filled an open condom with some white substance, half way full. She had the biggest smile on face. She swung the filled little condom back and forth.

"Gumball, I just don't get you. We're ALL ALONE, lets Experiment!" Jamie smiled, as she took her other hand and pinched the little bottom part. Gumball shivered as she pulled the condom over her mouth. She released the top of it as it dangled upside down, and the contents of thick white milk poured into her mouth.

"J-Jamie!" Gumball stuttered, he could clearly make the connection between milk and cum.

The milk continued to slowly pour in her mouth, which Jamie gladly drunk. The condom finally emptied out as Jamie gulped it down. A tear of milk dribbled down her lips as she tossed the condom away.

"Impressed?" Jamie asked.

"Uhhhh…" Was all Gumball could say.

"I like your tent, Gumball." Jamie said, pointing towards his sprung up tent.

"AH!" He cried, covering himself. Jamie rolled her eyes as she crawled over to Gumball, carrying her chocolates. She stared at his horny yet worried eyes and withdrew four chocolates. She swallowed all of them and then leaned in, colliding their lips. Gumball felt the chocolates go into his own mouth as Jamie pulled Gumball's hand away from his boner.

Gumball kissed away before making groan in her mouth. Jamie had decided to grab his boner like a joystick, although it was a little hard to grip in his jeans. He made a weird expression as Jamie titled it from side to side. It was apparent by her actions of touching him like this for the first time, that things had been kicked up a little higher.

"J-Jamie!" Gumball whined, in between kisses.

"Hm, yes G-Gummypuss?" Jamie said, sucking at his lips.

"What's with all the sexual things?" Gumball asked, chewing the chocolate she gave him.

"Well, honestly I had a dream about us, fucking." Jamie said, a little blunt. She continued to squeeze his penis in his pants. She then released his lips from hers and looked down at him. Gumball was shivering at her touch, it was sending bits of pleasure every time she touched the tip.

"Its too bad we don't have any lotion." Jamie teased.

"Y-Yeah, too bad." Gumball said, knowing she was referencing a handjob.

"Gumball, I'm considering having sex." Jamie said, releasing his boner. She ate some chocolates as Gumball nodded. Gumball wanted sex too, but was a little afraid. Jamie then continued.

"I mean, I've had way too many dreams, and masturbated to you way too many times lately." Jamie admitted.

"M-Me too." Gumball admitted, gaining a smile from Jamie.

"SEE! We both need each other." Jamie said. "And I know how you'd want it."

"You do?" Gumball asked.

"Remember the porn I caught you watching?" Jamie teased. "Hard and rough, like a slave."

"But….that doesn't mean I want it like that." Gumball said, which was partially true. He enjoyed rough sex but would like soft sex with Jamie. At least the first time, and then they could consider it a little rougher.

"That's right, you like really soft as well." Jamie said.

"Yeah…" Gumball said.

"Anyways, do YOU want to have sex?" Jamie asked, the question bugging her. "Because I can't rape you, and I need your approval." Gumball nodded his head.

"I would love you plow you Jamie." He said with a blush.

"Hehe_, 'plow'_." Jamie laughed.

"But if we do….do it…..where would we do it?" Gumball asked.

"Your house, can't be my house, Princess will stab you." Jamie said. Gumball laughed, it's funny because she had tried before.

"Alright, my place. Mom won't be home tonight." Gumball said. "And I can get Anais and Darwin to keep quiet." Jamie smiled, noticing he basically scheduled it for tonight.

"You're eager, _tonight _you said?" Jamie asked.

"W-Well, why not?" Gumball asked with a jittery smile. "I really want to."

"Alright, tonight." Jamie said.

"Right, but I need to go to the bathroom so I'll be right back." Gumball said, covering himself as he ran down the field to the trees. Obviously holding his embarrassing boner. Jamie laughed, as she got up and followed him.

'_Now that we're going to do it, I wanna see his little john-john.' J_amie smirked, following him.

Gumball looked around before unzipping his pants and urinating in the bushes. He exhaled, thinking about what he just agreed to.

'_Alright, its nothing bad. You finally get to fuck a girl, Jamie no less! You'll be even cooler in school! Wait, no I can't show her off like that. I wonder what Penny will think about it, I haven't talked to her since Friday. She and Jamie have been getting along thankfully. But anyways, what if the condom breaks? Or it slips off? I cant have a baby!' _Gumball thought as he tucked in his pants, he then turned around and screamed.

"AHH! JAMIE!" Gumball cried.

"Boy, you sure had a lot to drink." Jamie teased.

"Jamie, don't startle me like that. Or WATCH me." Gumball blushed, realizing she watched him take a wiz. Jamie then grabbed his shoulder and pulled him over, embracing him in a hug.

"You're so cute Gummypuss, every day you make me regret the years I spent messing with you." Jamie said.

"Me too." Gumball muttered.

"Well, let's take a walk." Jamie said.

"Back to the drop off zone, Mom is going to be here any minute." Gumball said, grabbing her hands, despite his being dirty, and lead her over to the picnic blanket were they then cleaned up.

Once finished, they carried their stuff to the drop off zone in which Nicole came in Richard's yellow Pontiac. She honked, as the kids walked over and loaded the car. Both of them jumped in before the car took off. Nicole was eager to hear what they did.

"So, Happy 1st Anniversary of being couples!" Nicole cheered.

"Thanks Nicole." Jamie said, with a grin.

"Yeah, thanks Mom." Gumball said.

"So, how was it?" Nicole asked.

Gumball and Jamie exchanged glances.

"Interesting." They both said.

"Interesting?" Nicole asked.

"Yes." Gumball said before looking over at Jamie. The horned girl was looked down for some seconds before glancing over at the staring Gumball and smiled. Gumball didn't return the smile, he was a bit concerned as to why she looked a little down. Jamie then grabbed his hand, rubbing it softly. Gumball blushed as Jamie lowered her lips on it. It was basically her way of telling Gumball she was fine.

She released his hand, leaving a disappointed look on his face. Gumball faked a smile as Jamie turned her head back down to the floor. Gumball leaned back, hoping he really didn't do anything wrong and she was just being nice. Jamie however, was thinking more about sex.

'_What if it hurts too bad? And how can Gumball be sure that nobody will interrupt us? This is a bit scary, I hate to admit. I just hope its how I dreamed it_.' Jamie thought before looking up at Nicole's head, busy driving the car.

'_And I have to talk to Mrs. Watterson like I promised Mom.'_ Jamie thought. She then looked at Gumball, he looked a little gloomy. Jamie didn't know why exactly, but she decided to cheer him up. A blush appeared on her face as she thought of something naughty. She raised up a bit, getting Gumball's attention as she winked and grabbed a bag in the back of the car.

"What are you doing?" Gumball asked.

"Getting a banana." Jamie said, naughtily. "A long, thick, and nice banana." She grabbed a banana and sat back in her seat, leaning her head in a bit so that Nicole couldn't see her face. Jamie then peeled the banana and waved the white fruit around.

Gumball gulped, he could read on her face what she was about to do.

Jamie then licked the tip, and swirled her tongue around it. She puckered her lips and sucked on the head of the banana. Gumball shifted his legs as she watched her preform fellatio to the banana. Her lips then sucked lower and lower, sticking more of the banana in her mouth.

"Don't." Gumball muttered, feeling his boner coming on.

Jamie ignored him, she didn't even look at him. She merely did what she thought was fun, poking her tongue at the head of the now mushy banana. Jamie then opened her mouth and swallowed half the banana, like a deepthroat. She frowned a bit as she forced more and more of it into her mouth.

"Jamie." Gumball quietly said, reaching over and yanking her t-shirt. She released and popped her head back up. She smiled at him, she enjoyed his cute little worried face. Her eyes then drifted down to his pants, with the expected tent in them.

"Its going to be inside me tonight." Jamie said to Gumball.

"What is?" Nicole asked.

Gumball and Jamie jumped, forgetting she was still here. Well she was driving the car.

"Uh, your son's…chocolates!" Jamie said, thinking of something.

"His chocolates?" Nicole asked. "You haven't finished them?"

"No, we bought like….eighty." Gumball said, looking in the back as his boner wore off. Jamie smiled at him, she kept day dreaming, and soaking her panties. Jamie made a little shutter, bringing her hands down to her crotch.

'_If only you knew how much you're torturing me.'_ Jamie thought. _'You'd strip and do this right now.'_

The car parked in front of the blue house which belong to the Wattersons. It was getting late, it was around 4:40 pm. Gumball then walked out, opening the door for Jamie. She smirked and got out, giving him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Don't ever do that banana stuff with my Mom right there." Gumball muttered.

"Makes it all the more fun." Jamie said, slapping her hand on his butt. The cat jumped a bit, before staring her down. "You're really eager to do this, why?"

"Told you genius, too many dreams about you." Jamie said, closing the door that Gumball forgot to close.

"Yeah but what else is there? After sex, we'll have nothing to hide about each other." Gumball said, wrapping his arm around her. She snuggled in his embracement.

"That's not necessarily true, as I can hide the fact that I'm cheating on you." Jamie explained, walking with him to the house. "But aside from that, there really is a little to hide. We'd know all about each other."

"Like husband and wife!" Gumball suggested.

"Oh, excited are we?" Jamie laughed.

"Kidding, I doubt we'll make it that long anyways." Gumball said, walking up the stairs. Jamie realized what he said as she stopped. Gumball looked back at her, she had slipped out his hug.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well c'mon Jamie, I love you, but we might go to different colleges and things." Gumball said, smiling. "We may even break up." Jamie stared at him for a minute, not really thinking about this. To Jamie, Gumball was essentially her husband, just without the ring or money or family. But he was right, they'll probably go to the same High School but probably not the same college.

"Gumball…." Was all she could say. She couldn't follow him.

"I mean, we've only been together for a couple months, Jamie." Gumball explained. "We're getting along so well because our problems blinded together, so basically these three months feel like a half a year." Jamie listened to him, his words echoing in her ears. It was true, she knew everything about Gumball, solved three of their problems together, and are learning about each other so fast. She already knew Gumball's grandpa's name, where their family is from, what year Nicole and Richard were born, she knew a lot of it. Gumball was the same about her family.

'_But its only been a few MONTHS!_' Jamie thought.

"Yeah I know what you're thinking, but it's only been like three months." Gumball concluded, stepping down from the stairs and approaching her. Jamie was in deep thought, it wasn't so much the question of things going too fast. That was obvious but neither had a problem with it, they were family now. The problem is, it was all too well and all too clean. They were about to do the act of reproduction, but without the baby.

"I want to have sex, but don't you think we're moving a bit fast?" Gumball asked.

"I want to go fast." Jamie said, muttering it. "I want to make sure we can't leave each other. I mean how can we?"

"Explain." Gumball said.

"Your mother is basically my mother's sister. Your dad likes my mom. Your brother has kissed, although not passionately but in the sense of a sister, she's teaching him how to kiss. Then Anais and Princess hang out as much as we do." Jamie explained, looking at him. She didn't want to believe it was possible for Gumball to merely break away.

"So how would we break?" Jamie asked.

"Because you could like another guy, me and another girl, I mean after High School things go bad." Gumball said. "I mean, we're like family, but WE as in you and me are the only ones that treat each other not as bros and sisters but as…."

"Boyfriend and Girlfriend?" Jamie asked, sure that was the answer.

"Let's not lie, like Husband and Wife." Gumball said. Jamie nodded, because it was true. They might as well get married, nothing would change.

"Why'd we go so fast?" Jamie asked.

"Eh, I think it's because both of our families needed close friends, and we got them." Gumball said, holding her hands. "But especially US." Jamie leaned in and kissed him.

"Well, let's not think about the future. Senior year of high school is five grades away, and I don't want to worry about it." Jamie said, again kissing his lips. He returned the soft kisses. "But, we have a lot to learn about each other, I'm sure of it." Gumball reassured, which he knew was true, but Boyfriends and Girlfriends from Middle School don't get their families to act like siblings while they themselves prepare for sex.

"I know, and I'm a little worried." Jamie said.

"About not knowing each other?" Gumball asked.

"No, about tonight." Jamie said, which was hard for her to say because all she had been doing for the past day was teasing him about it.

"You scared?" Gumball asked.

"Personally, I'm not sure how I'll take it. I know you'll enjoy it, you're a boy. But for a girl I'm scared it might hurt, or if something bad happens and we regret it." Jamie said, whispering a little. "Now I can see why parents don't want their kids to have sex."

"People have sex all the time, it doesn't mean anything happened to them." Gumball said.

"Yeah, but I just know sex from porn." Jamie admitted.

"So do I, but that's what will make it so fun." Gumball said, pulling her in close and whispering. "I'm trying to control myself, but right now im so eager to experiment with you." The cat explained, leaning his head in closer. Jamie could see the hidden desire in his eyes. She didn't notice it at first, but he wants to have sex, badly.

"Please Jamie, I just want to do it." Gumball whispered. "I'm scared, but also excited, I just can't help it." Jamie listened to what he was saying, he was desperate. He didn't know what to do, but he wanted to do it. Whatever it was. He wanted to be pleased, like any boy, but he wanted to make sure Jamie was pleased as well.

"Let's just throw away this scared feelings we had, I wanna do it, I know I shouldn't but I WANT TO!" Gumball begged.

Jamie stared blankly at him before pecking him on the lips.

"You want to have my body, and I'm not going to stop you. I want you to have it, have it all from me, just make sure I enjoy a little of it." Jamie said, concerned that Gumball believed she was going to back out.

"You need to enjoy all of it." Gumball said.

"Don't worry about that, as long as you take me the way you want to, I'll have the time of my life." Jamie reassured.

"I'm sorry for that Jamie, I didn't mean to make you sad."

"Shut up, you didn't, you just made me think." Jamie said as she turned to the house. She then thought of something, something that happened earlier today.

"Wait….you said we know everything about each other?" Jamie asked.

"Yes." Gumball said.

"Did I tell you about my father?" Jamie asked, a little troubled by mentioning it.

Gumball blinked, never hearing such a thing. Mr. Small was the father figure who was rarely at her house so he sort of assumed his position as father now. He never questioned the past.

"No actually." Gumball said, looking at her oddly.

"Hmm, well I'll tell you at dinner. It's been bothering me for a while today."

Jamie and Gumball then walked into the blue house. Jamie and Gumball was greeted by Darwin and Anais who were carrying boxes.

"Hey Jamie, Gumball!" Darwin and Anais said.

"Sup!" Jamie said.

"Hey, whatcha doing with those boxes?" Gumball asked, watching Anais struggle to get up the stairs. "Mr. Robinson gave us this stuff, I wanna see whats inside!" Anais explained. Gumball lit up a bit, as Jamie watched oddly.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"Basically, Mr. Robinson gives us some cool stuff when he's tired of using it. Last time it was a 24carrot sword!" Gumball said, running off from the confused Jamie. "Here, help me!" Anais said as she eased the box onto Gumball's hands.

"Alright buddy, let's go!" Gumball announced to Darwin.

Jamie walked into the living room, the living room she already had so many memories in. The recent ones were that of her family playing _Monopoly _with the Wattersons. The cheering and playing alternative games. Gumball and her, always playing to beat everyone else. Anais teaching Princess the best strategies on games. And that one time when Darwin literally swallowed Kieara when she tried to hide from Denise after burning the food for everyone.

"Heh, Kieara…." Jamie thought.

And then of course, whenever she speculated on this room, she HAD to flash back to THAT night. The first night she set foot in this living room. The night where Anais and Darwin had screamed at her, and Gumball punched his sister. Or at least she thought so, before Gumball set the record straight about what happened. And then wobbling out and vomiting. Not a night she ever wanted to see again.

"JAMIE!" Darwin cried.

"Yes?" She asked, snapping out her little flash back as she went up the stairs. Darwin, Anais, and Gumball we're trying to lift a box but couldn't. They were stuck on the stairway, trying to lift up a box. Jamie immediately ran up the stairway as she with one hand, grabbed the box and lifted it up and out of their reach.

The Watterson kids stared in amazement as Jamie carried without a sweat the box to the top of stairway. She placed the box down before acknowledging the Watterson kids.

"You guys need to get in shape." Jamie said, more concerned with a photo on the wall. Gumball kissed her on the cheek as Darwin leaned in and tried to kiss Jamie before Gumball blocked him.

"Very funny Darwin." Gumball said.

"Hey at least I tried." Darwin smiled.

"You better not do it in front of Kieara, Darwin." Jamie said, turning to him. Darwin blinked before rubbing his head. "Why not?"

"Um, she LOVES you!" Jamie laughed.

"No she doesn't." Darwin said.

"How many times have you kissed?" Jamie asked.

"You've kissed?" Anais asked.

"You knew about it?" Gumball asked Jamie. "And didn't tell me?"

"Dude, you were right there when it happened." Jamie said.

"We only kiss every now and then! And she's teaching me how to '_make out'_." Darwin whined. Gumball then turned to him. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" Gumball asked. "I tell you every night what Jamie and I did, you always say you didn't do anything with anyone."

"Wait a minute, you tell Darwin?" Jamie asked, unaware he told Darwin anything.

"Let's not lose focus on the REAL subject here." Gumball said, patting her on the head.

"Uh, I think I'll just pull Gumball down with me before he fucks something up." Jamie told Anais and Darwin as she grabbed him and pulled him down the stairs. They waved at the frowning Gumball. They still weren't use to Jamie's cussing but as long as they didn't repeat it, it was supposedly permitted by the kids.

Jamie sat Gumball on the couch as she went over to the kitchen. She heard Richard and Nicole from the outside, curiously she looked out the window. Nicole was laughing along with Richard who then walked to the doorway. Nicole through her tears of laughter spotted Jamie staring at her.

"Oh, Jamie!" Nicole called, reminded of something.

"Great." Jamie said as she let Richard by. He waved before walking into the living room and sitting on the couch next to his son. Jamie then walked out the house to greet Gumball's mother.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Nicole asked, pulling up a lawn chair for Jamie. She sat in her own chair. Jamie didn't necessarily know what she was talking about until she remembered what it was. Jamie suddenly didn't feel comfortable about this and decided to scrap it.

"Nothing." Jamie said.

"No, no, I know you wanted to talk to me about something, I got a text from your mom." Nicole said humorously. Jamie sighed, she might as well just tell Nicole. But it scared her because Nicole had every right to reject their offerings for sex. Gumball had constantly told Jamie in the past how 'no sex' only Nicole was.

"Okay….i know you're not going to like this." Jamie said.

"Well you don't know that, you haven't told me yet." Nicole smiled.

"I'm sure you're not going to like it." Jamie said sourly.

"C'mon, just tell me. I won't get mad, unless you did something I told you or Gumball not to." Nicole said, stretching out and letting the setting sun soak into her.

"Alright, I'm just going to say it." Jamie said, more to herself than anyone.

"Spit it out." Nicole said.

"I want to have sex with Gumball." Jamie said, feeling like she had just given a long speech to a crowd of people. Nicole blinked before realizing what she had said, she slowly looked over at Jamie.

"Say again?"

"I want to have sex with Gumball." Jamie repeated, scared.

"Are you seri-….of course you are. Many girls want to have sex with their boyfriends, its nothing to be worried about." Nicole said, leaning back into her chair. Jamie shook her head, knowing Nicole didn't really grasp her comment.

"You don't understand, I want to, and I PLAN to have sex with him." Jamie clarified, realizing she sounded a bit threatening. Nicole remained quiet for a bit, unaware of where this came from. She then started to think about Gumball, the innocent baby she raised being humped by Jamie. She loved both of them, but it scared her to think Jamie had this in mind.

"Uh….look….a-arent you a bit young to be forcing sex on G-Gumball?" Nicole asked.

Jamie looked around in confusion.

"Uh, he agreed and wants to do it as well."

Nicole felt her heart skip a beat.

"So, you two agreed to this?" Nicole asked.

"Yes."

"Are you asking me this because your mother said no?"

"No, we're asking you because you're Gumball's mom. My mom actually said it was alright and bought me condoms."

'_DAMMIT DENISE!'_ Nicole thought.

"I don't think you guys should." Nicole quietly muttered. Jamie looked around, unaware of how to take that. "My Gummypuss….having sex at _twelve_….its…."

"I know, but we're both in that age." Jamie said.

"Yes, in that age to get pregnant and ruin your lives." Nicole said, a bit bitterly.

"I know it may be hard to think about Gumball having sex, but we both trust each other." Jamie explained, which didn't really help

"Has Gumball told Darwin about this?" Nicole asked.

"…..I don't think so." Jamie said, unsure of the relevance.

"I don't want my boys having sex, and Darwin follows my Gumball around too much." Nicole said, worried. Jamie understood, but she didn't want to.

"Why must you have sex? It's only been a few months." Nicole said, trying to see the reason.

"I'm not sure, we just have feelings and…"

"The thing is, you're supposed to control those feelings, and not have sex." Nicole said, leaning back.

"Look, back in High School I can remember countless girls having sex, they were slutty and usually stupid. It was the ones that didn't have sex I grew to respect and became great people. I unfortunately didn't follow that, I constantly tried to be slutty and ruined my image for a while."

'_Unfortunately your mother wasn't spared from that image either, she was totally oblivious and rejected the fact that she was one of the biggest of them.'_

"But I'm not going to be a slut." Jamie said, unaware this happened.

"I know, but other sluts will see you that way." Nicole said, looking over at Jamie. "Unless you plan to beat up everyone who crosses you."

"I do it already, I beat respect into my enemies." Jamie said, growling a bit.

"I…I..I just need to make sure Gumball is okay. Both during sex and after." Nicole said.

"I'll make sure he's fine." Jamie said.

"But you can't confirm that!" Nicole argued.

"Why not?" Jamie asked, confused.

"Because anything can happen! Gumball may do something wrong, the condom may slip off during sex! He may be too into it, it may rip, he may forget the condom!" Nicole stressed, looking at her painfully. "I don't want to be a grandmother, not yet! I don't know why your mother was so dismissive about it!"

"She did tell me some things, honestly." Jamie said, a little scared herself.

"That's why you kids shouldn't have sex." Nicole muttered. And there it was, Nicole basically said _no_.

"…I'll take responsibility for it." Jamie promised, not wanting to give up. She was reminded of Gumball and how pleading he was.

"For what?" Nicole asked.

"Anything, like a baby." Jamie said, she felt more and more uncomfortable the more she said such things.

"Irrelevant, Gumball will help you regardless, and you're too close." Nicole said, trying to relax but she felt a weight of stress.

"Then what can we do to prove we're responsible?" Jamie asked, hoping she'll comply. "I don't want to let Gumball down after all we talked about." Nicole looked at her, before thinking of something.

"Alright, I'll….let you do it, ONLY if Gumball immediately trashes the condoms and makes sure nothing leaks. No resting inside you. And if you get tested for a baby and STD at least once every….two weeks." Nicole said.

Jamie found that irritating, but sex to them meant more than this.

"Alright, we'll do it."

"And you can only have sex twice a week, preferably like Friday or Saturday." Nicole said.

"Why?" Jamie asked.

"So I can keep track. I will not spy on you two, but I need to make sure you don't lose control. I know how it feels to be taken, and how much you want to do things with his….." Nicole shuttered at the memories of him as a baby. "…..His load. But it needs to be kept away from your vagina as all times!"

"Yes ma'am." Jamie said.

"Also we'll need to get you on birth control." Nicole added.

"Yes ma'am." Jamie said.

"And, if you have anal sex, make sure the sperm doesn't leak out an-"

"YES MA'AM!" Jamie said, purposely cutting her off. Jamie never really considered anal sex. Nicole made a weird face before looking over at Jamie.

"Did your mother or someone talk to you about anal sex?" Nicole asked.

"Not really….i don't think we'll do it, but…..i cant….uh…." Jamie wasn't really sure about anal sex, but then again it was never on her mind. She saw it in videos constantly, it was usually in the videos, but she generally never thought about receiving from there.

"If you do it, use lots of lube. Lots. It will hurt at first, but if….my son….takes its slow…." Nicole stuttered, not wanting to admit her son would possibly do anal sex with a woman. "…It should be fine."

"Alright." Jamie said, feeling weird.

"Cooking oil works well, if you were wondering." Nicole said. Jamie then started to wonder if Nicole did anal with Richard.

"Also, do you plan to preform fellatio on him?" Nicole asked.

"….Admittedly, yes." Jamie said.

"I would tell you to do it with a condom to avoid an infection but Gumball should be fine. DO NOT, lower yourself for him if it doesn't make you feel comfortable." Nicole said. "A mouth on a…penis….symbolizes _female submission_, and it should only be done with someone you really love."

"I know Mrs. Watterson, that's why I planned to do it." Jamie said, a little courageous.

"And girl, make sure he returns the favor." Nicole said, rolling her eyes.

"Uh….right." Jamie stuttered, blushing a bit.

"Now, can you abide by these rules." Nicole asked.

"Yes of course, I know what to do. Once a week we do it, once every two weeks we get tested. Be careful with anal. Don't submit myself to Gumball unless I want to, and return the favor." Jamie said, a little proud.

"You got it." Nicole said, standing up with a tiny smile.

"Alright, so we're good to go?" Jamie asked her.

"…..Yes you are, just make sure Anais and Darwin aren't watching or aren't able to interfere." Nicole said, thinking about how terrible it would be if the naïve Darwin came home with a girl pregnant because of what he saw with Gumball.

"How do I do that?" Jamie asked.

"I'll tell them to stay in their rooms until Gumball is finished and tells them to come down, so what time did you plan on doing it?" Nicole asked.

"Around Seven I think." Jamie said.

"Okay, I'm working overtime tonight so I won't be back home till ten-thirty." Nicole said, a little worried. "Gumball knows how to make sure his father stays asleep, so don't worry about him. But PLEASE, if you're doing it down stairs, move some stuff out the way, and don't wreck anything."

Jamie blushed at the thought of Gumball and her being so rough they literally broke things.

"I know how a girl can be." Nicole said, patting Jamie on the head. "And I can trust you even more now, the fact you came to me is something most girls don't do. That was superbly responsible."

"Thank you." Jamie said as she followed her into the house.

"I'm cooking dinner before I leave so make yourself comfortable." Nicole said as she walked to Gumball and Richard. She ignored her husband and stood directly over Gumball.

"I know what you're going to do tonight, Jamie and I talked it over." Nicole announced. Gumball flinched at that. '_Oh, fuck we're screwed.'_

"I decided yes, you can." Nicole said a little reluctantly. She looked at her shocked son, he was so small. He had her genes, so when she looked at Gumball she felt a little more for him than her other children. She tried as hard as she could not to think of a sweaty Gumball being subdued by Jamie's fellatios.

"Promise me Gumball, I know what you watch on that computer." Nicole started. Gumball sighed, he had been caught watching porn before. She usually freaked out and lectured him about treating women wrongly.

"That you'll keep your dignity and that you will listen to Jamie when she says _no_." Nicole asked.

"Mom, this is weird." Gumball said.

"What are you talking about?" Richard asked, but Nicole ignored her.

"Gumball, answer me. You WILL not take advantage of a woman, you listen to her, what she says is law in bed. You're not receiving, she is, so unless it's for her own good, you better listen." Nicole demanded.

"Jamie will inform you, but if you're going to do this, you need rules. " Nicole explained. "And if I come home to a crying ram, crying because you took advantage of her, Gumball I promise you…." Nicole said, squeezing her fists.

"ALRIGHT!" Gumball cried.

"Sorry, now Richard, get up and help me make this dinner." Nicole said.

Nicole prepared spaghetti and garlic bread, with the help of Richard, who merely poured water in everyone's cup. While it happened, Gumball and Jamie played video games with Anais and Darwin. But the couple kept losing, they had something bigger on their minds than mere video games. At one point, Gumball had got so filled with sexual frustration he rushed to the bathroom. Jamie however, caught quick sight of him covering his crotch. His boners were spontaneous now.

Jamie without a smile or word, followed upstairs. Darwin and Anais shrugged, assuming one of them got hurt or something. Gumball had went into the bathroom to let himself simmer down, but Jamie merely opened the door, closed it, locked it, smiled at him, grabbed his shoulder and furiously made out with him. Nicole and Richard banged on the roof with the broom because of the stomping they constantly made when they pushed each other. Jamie and Gumball found a comfortable position. Gumball with the lid closed, sat on the toilet while Jamie straddled him and kissed. For five minutes straight.

Anais had later came up and knocked on the bathroom door, wondering if they were alright. Jamie and Gumball came out, pretending nothing was wrong, and went back to playing video games. The only difference is that Gumball and Jamie were playing with a new found smile of their faces.

"Dinner is ready!" Nicole shouted, pouring extra medicine in Richard's coffee cup.

All the kids sat down at the table, then Richard, and finally Nicole, with bowls for everyone. The spaghetti was perfect for Gumball, it was tomato sauce, cheese, noodles, and some cottage. Nothing else that Nicole usually added in. They all dug into the food before talking about things. Gumball talked about Granny Jojo forcing him to go to Church last week. Anais and Darwin didn't have much to say, and found everyone else's conversations more interesting. Richard talked about what he normally does, food and more food. Nicole ranted on about how terrible work is, despite nobody really caring. Lastly, Jamie talked about Denise and Mr. Small, which seemed to have been the most interesting. However, it somehow tracked over to Jamie's real father, which was a cold topic she never even told Gumball about, but she decided to simply tell it, why not?

"Yeah, that's my supposed father." Jamie said, replying to Darwin's question about her dad. He had earlier stated when asked by Jamie about his adoption and how he doesn't remember or care about his biological parents. Which often thought usually never brought up caused uneasiness with the other Wattersons. Once finished, he had asked Jamie the same thing.

"So, where is he?" Darwin asked.

"Kicked him out." Jamie said. "He didn't know how to control himself, fought with my mom."

Everyone sat there for a minute, Gumball was the only one who had a sense this was a cold topic.

"So, he was a drunk?" Gumball asked.

"Alcoholic, honey." Nicole corrected.

"Nope." Jamie said, leaving everyone confused.

"But you just said he stumbled around and constantly fought with Denise?" Richard said.

"He did, but he wasn't a drunk. I learned that when he took me to work one day, he lied about being drunk. He was acting. He used it as an excuse to basically abuse my mother, and instead of going to prison, he went to a useless rehab. He's out now, by the way." Jamie muttered.

"Seriously?" Anais asked.

"Dead serious." Jamie muttered. "He was a jerk. He stole money, literally, from all of us. My mom already has a bad job at a store, but he constantly took money and claimed he didn't know where it was."

"Were you sure he was stealing it?" Nicole asked. Jamie flinched at that statement, but dismissed it immediately because Nicole didn't know any better.

"Of course I knew, he was buying golf clubs, and cigars and things he didn't have when he wasn't stealing. Suddenly, he has all this. And we're supposed to be a family where you share your things, but he always kept his things off limits. Or purposely, bought things we couldn't use. A fancy cell phone, foot massagers, a camera, and so on, all these things." Jamie said, letting the nice tasting food go down her mouth.

"Everything?" Darwin asked.

"Everything. I remember once, around the time when Kieara was four, that Mom wanted to use his fancy camera. He shouted 'no' and tried to snatch it but she moved it away from him. She chuckled and said something about 'are you kidding' or whatever. He angrily walked past me and grabbed his fancy golf club, held the end in her face and told her to put it down." Jamie explained.

"_No way_, Mom where were you?" Gumball asked.

"I didn't know she still lived in Elmore." Nicole explained. "Otherwise I would've done something."

"What happened afterwards?" Gumball asked.

"Nothin', she just let it go, like she let EVERYTHING go." Jamie grumbled. The Wattersons exchanged glances, unaware it was this deep.

"So, you're all his kids?" Nicole asked.

"All of us." Jamie emphasized.

"But your ages, you'd think he would've been around for a while." Nicole reasoned. Jamie smirked, but Nicole has hit it on the head.

"He was, he married my Mom and got a job and then I was born." Jamie explained, chewing into her garlic bread. "Supposedly he was nice, and they agreed to have a kid. Then years later, during sex, he didn't use protection, even thought my Mom said to use a condom because she wasn't on the pill."

Gumball and Nicole gulped at that. They knew what was going down in some time.

"He did it, he got her pregnant, and this time he didn't even come to the hospital. I don't remember much, I was 2 or 3 but my Mom named my sister after a nurse who held her hand during the birthing. Because basically she was doing what that _man _should've done." Jamie commented, and everyone noticed the fact that she never called her father, '_father'_, unless she was explaining his parental role.

"Then, things got a lot worse. Years later, Mom finally had a stable job at the store. But the _man_ was cheating, which at first I thought my Mom was cool with because it was so obvious, like how married couples sometimes have sex with other people for fun? Yeah, that wasn't the case. He had dirty pictures, often brought girls over whom he claimed were relatives. Like I said before, money started disappearing and my Mom was beaten on a daily bases." Jamie said.

"Like, spanked?" Darwin asked.

"No, like physically punched into submission. She knew she didn't deserve it, but he promised he'd take us away if she didn't submit." Jamie said, gulping down water before wiping her mouth.

"This is very good Mrs. Watterson!" Jamie said in disbelief, which was one of the reasons why Jamie was loved in the household. She criticized little, and generally was shocked by their very midline middle class.

"Oh Thank you, you don't have to continue your story if you want to." Nicole said, trying to ease it up on her.

Jamie however reached into the huge bowl and grabbed another piece of hot garlic bread and used the spoon to get more spaghetti. The family was quiet, mainly because they wanted to hear the end.

"Oh, I better finish the story!" Jamie laughed. Everyone else awkwardly cracked smiles.

"Anyways, _he_ did it time and time again. _He_'d take me and Kieara away, purposely for weeks to distress my Mom. _He_'d treat us like burdens though, left us at his Mom's house because even he wasn't dedicated to ruining things. _He_ was THAT lazy. Anyways, my Mom would go around town, humiliating herself, often drunk because she gave up. You don't know how much it sucks to have a mother run up and hug you after not seeing her for a week because your father tried to scare her."

"You're right, we don't." Darwin admitted. The Wattersons grinned at the fish's odd statement, they had moments in their own families history when Darwin would bring up his adoption. Or Nicole would ask if Darwin felt neglected. So it was odd to hear him say anything about parents.

"Anyways, he treated her worse than he treated us. Eventually he didn't even go to work…..no offense, Mr. Watterson." Jamie said, smiling a bit.

"None taken." Richard smiled.

"Yeah, it was apparent that Mom for our safety needed to get rid of him. She couldn't stab him because he always got away with beating her, and when she hit him once she was charged. He loved beating her. He had a fetish for it, I swear he did. It was like; _'what object can I use today?_' Anyways, my Mom started fighting back, which she was good at. She let herself get beat, she could've got him. Anyways, after we got taken away by police, it was decided that a divorce would happen. We argued to stay with our mother, which the court complied with. But he had connections and won half of my mother's money, and won the house."

"That's stupid!" Anais complained.

"Yes, I know it is. But it's what happens when your supposed _Dad _has connections with executives. Anyways, he got away with it. Afterwards, my Mom begged for him to give up the house, which he didn't do. We were going to be on the street. Unless of course, my mother submitted to him, for a couple more weeks until the inspector came." Jamie said, a little down because she remembered this part more clearly.

"It's okay Jamie." Gumball said, gripping her shoulder. "Don't have to say it."

"Oh Gumball, I need to. Gotta tell someone." Jamie smiled. Gumball stared at her. She had no intentions of crying on the outside, but she still had a little tears left over on the inside.

"So, it was like a torture house. He beat us, beat my Mom, got guys over to beat her. Although surprisingly nobody beat us aside from him, which was really nothing more than slaps and a belt. A lot better than Mom, she got fists and objects. Anyways, it was _daily_! You might as well have written it on calendar. However, by the third week my Mom fought back, and hurt him. Making him even madder and…."

"You don't have to say it." Nicole reinstated.

"No I have to, you asked." Jamie said, sighing because she didn't like to admit this.

"He raped her_. Over_ and _Over _and _Over_. And my littlest sister, Princess, came out of this. It sucks not so much because she was raped, that really didn't bother her, she likes sex and said the rapes weren't worth much cryin' over aside from his brutality and disrespect, but that the point was obviously to ruin her life by giving her a whooping _three_ kids. He made sure she was pregnant. He had the testers and everything. And she couldn't do anything. He'd even do it in our rooms, just to piss us off as we watched." Jamie said, eating away.

"It's honestly the biggest awkward feeling in our family. We all…sorta for Princess, she doesn't really know, but the rest of us know about this but we've trained ourselves not to talk about it. When talking about our pasts it's easy to avoid it, and it hasn't been mentioned in our house for years it seems. Comes up every once and while, nothing more and nothing less. But the awkwardness comes from the fact that Princess was a spawn of that terrible month. It's like a symbol to make sure we don't forget, but we love Princess, so it's hard for us to look at her like that."

"Princess doesn't know, right?" Richard asked.

"Yeah she does, isnt that what you just said?" Gumball asked.

"No, she said Princess knows but doesn't understand." Anais clarified.

"Right, Princess will never understand fully the bullet she dodged by being born a bit later." Jamie smiled, knowing they were a family now. "But he constantly told us we wouldn't be much, and we're ugly and what not." Gumball was shocked by these statements, finding that the worse crime.

"I mean it didn't bother me much, I know it did Kieara for a while, but me? I usually beat people, so looking good was something I tried to avoid anyways." Jamie said, before digging into her spaghetti.

"I think it was the _'love'_ part, that irritated me. Why I love Gumball so much." Jamie smiled, getting grins from the table and a huge blush from Gumball. Jamie then decided to finish this up.

"But im serious, it never comes up in our family. My mother, I doubt will forget but she doesn't lose much sleep on it. I don't care anymore, and neither does Kieara. The rare times it pops up is when Princess asks a stupid question about her father or whatever. We have to quickly explain and then change the subject. We talked seriously about it like years ago, but it was started by my Mom to make sure we weren't still feeling bad about it." Jamie explained.

"Actually I'm only willing to tell you guys because Princess accidentally brought it up again today and for some odd reason I'm having a harder time not thinking about it. Not that it bothers me its just, sometimes….i get like '_what ifs'_ I guess?" Jamie said, thinking a bit too deep.

"….You _don't _care, right?" Gumball asked.

"Of course not, it's like ancient history." Jamie said causally.

"After he was sent away for a year to a rehab, my Mom forgot how to raise kids. She assumed we could raise Princess, and we knew what to do. She liked drinking, and not caring. The fact that she wasn't being beaten, I think was all she ever liked in life. Although thanks to YOU guys, its different now."

"Jamie, stop doing that!" Gumball laughed .

"Sorry, your family was so tight." Jamie teased.

"Well, that was very emotional for you to share. And you're always part of our family if anything ever comes up again like this." Nicole reassured. Gumball then thought of something.

"So Mr. Small, the pacifist, hippie, is like the ex-"

"Exact opposite, I know right!" Jamie cheered.

Nicole wasn't listening anymore, she was a bit traumatized about this. The fact that people could do that to a woman and then three girls. Even more traumatic is that they never got their revenge for it, and they were seriously satisfied by the mere fact he's not there anymore.

'_That's not right.'_

Then the mother tapped Gumball on the shoulder. He turned around.

"You REALLY better not hurt her during your little _'hot time'_ tonight." Nicole threatened.

"Mom, I'm not!" Gumball complained.

"Not unless I say so." Jamie teased, in which Gumball turned to her ."What?" Jamie smiled and tapped him on the nose. "If I want to give you a spanking, or you give me one, you BETTER do it." Gumball stuck his tongue out.

"You want me to do that stuff to you still, after your story?" Gumball asked.

"Gumball, you can stab million times before you ever resemble something slightly similar to my fa-…that _man_." Jamie said, putting a finger on her lips. Nicole sighed, she was disappointed that she was so willing to be submissive with an abusive past like that.

"What are you guys talking about?" Anais asked.

"I dunno, they've been doing this all day!" Darwin whined.

"I'm sleepy." Richard said, rocking back and forth.

"Oh, Darwin and Anais, we have a little something to talk about." Nicole smiled, guiding them away from Jamie and Gumball. The two walked into the kitchen, not to disturb Richard.

"Jamie, that's crazy, why did you never tell me about it?" Gumball asked.

"Well you said it yourself, we were giving our secrets too fast, and that's one of my biggest. I felt comfortable around you, and I knew you guys would care." Jamie said, ignoring that and leaning in for a kiss. Gumball however, didn't find this funny so he blocked her.

"I'm worried, what if he comes back?" Gumball asked.

Jamie blinked, realizing her rejection.

"I dunno Gumball, we'll shoot him." Jamie said.

"You'll be arrested." Gumball said.

"Has anyone every told you Gumball, that sometimes you think about things a little too much." Jamie asked, their eyes locking as he put a hand on his hip. "Yes, you did, earlier today."

"We never asked for my father's help ever again, even when we couldn't pay the electric bill. He's probably long gone." Jamie said.

"How can you be sure?" Gumball asked.

"Because, we've erased him. His stuff is gone. The last name my mother and I had to take from him is gone, now it's her maiden name again. Nobody ever mentions it. Nobody ever thought about it. After our mother became a drunk we basically had more things to be concerned about. It comes up rarely, when Princess stupidly mentions it." Jamie said, putting her hand underneath his shirt, pulling on his belt.

"But, you want me to take you like an animal during sex." Gumball whimpered.

"And you admitted you wanted to as well." Jamie said, her grin widening and her blushing getting bigger. "I'll have fun, humping you around, and then you hump me to death. We might even play a game, like we did that one time at the park."

"Jamie, I don't want to rape you." Gumball said honestly.

"You're not, you're having your way with me because I allowed it." Jamie said, a little irritated.

"Why? I mean I like the idea but….i feel like im getting everything. Sorta like your father, raping your mother and all."

"DO NOT!" Jamie screamed, bringing her finger to his face. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT!" Gumball immediately froze, afraid he stepped too far. Jamie sighed before turning around, thinking she shouldn't have shared that story.

"I'm sorry Jamie, I didn't mean to make your mother seem like that." Gumball said meekly.

"What? No, that's not why im offended. She was a very weak person." Jamie said, honestly. "But she wasn't like those stuck up bitches of wives that never let their husband have fun in bed. She was cool with sex, like I am. But the intention was to impregnate her, not to please either of them, although he defiantly got pleasure from it."

Jamie then turned to Gumball and put a hand on his cheek.

"I was offended because you said you didn't want to be like that man I called Dad, raping my mom like you'd rape me. I'm not being raped Gumball, I'm allowing you to have some elbow room, it's not rape. But you're beautiful, in every aspect." Jamie said, bringing her hand down to his slightly fat belly .

"Even when you think you're not perfect, I think you are, you don't have to have muscles or anything for me to get wet at the sight of you." Jamie explained, squeezing the little sides of fat on his body. Gumball shivered, never being treated like this.

"But don't you EVER compare yourself, to that _man_. You're the most beautiful man candy I've ever seen and he is the ugliest form of life on this planet. Its inflected on to me a little as well. You don't need all those stupid muscles and money he had, your belly and hands comfort me more than anything. What you said Gumball, its wrong. That is a crime Gumball, and I don't want him on my mind when we do it. Understand?" Jamie asked, a little sternly.

"….Yes I understand." Gumball said.

"Good, now get back inside." Jamie demanded, watching Gumball walked off, followed by her. Jamie smiled at his obedience and hugged him from the back. Gumball sighed as Jamie smiled and used her hand to grab his ass.

"You have a fine butt for a man." Jamie smiled.

"Yeah, people say I get it from my mom." Gumball said shyly.

"I'm going to have fun tonight with it." Jamie whispered, squeezing his posterior. She then licked the back of his neck, while Gumball stopped and grinned, letting her do what she wants. Jamie realized she was embarrassing him a bit so he she stopped.

"If it makes you feel better, im a little creeped by the idea of your thing going into me." Jamie explained.

"You don't want to fuck now?" Gumball asked.

"I love it when you say _'fuck'_, Gumball." Jamie giggled.

"…..Seriously, why do you tease me all the time?" Gumball asked, irritated a litte.

"C'mon, say some more bad words." Jamie demanded, cupping his chin. "Try saying something really mean….and sexual."

"Why?" Gumball asked.

"Because I want you to." Jamie answered.

"….Fine….i wanna fuck you." Gumball said, looking away from her. Jamie cocked a brow, she didn't find that impressive. "Try some bad words, other than fuck."

"Okay…..i want to screw you, hot babe?" Gumball said, a little unsure. He was finding this a bit interesting.

"Try really mean words."

"I'm….gonna….fucking….fuck….you?" Gumball said, his tongue a little sore on saying such things.

"Say something like; 'I'll fuck you dry you bitch." Jamie innocently suggested.

"WHAT!" Gumball screamed.

"Gumball, you got to get used to calling me bad names, especially in bed." Jamie smiled, before patting his astonished face. "Say it."

"Do I have to?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah, sure why not." Jamie shrugged.

"Fine, I'll fuck you dry you…..beyatch." Gumball groaned.

"Not 'beyatch', _Bitch_, say it." Jamie exclaimed.

"Fine, I'll fuck you dry you….bitch." Gumball said.

"Again." Jamie demanded. "No stutters."

Gumball closed his eyes and shouted it.

"I'LL FUCK YOU DRY YOU BITCH!" He screamed, like a boy scout reciting a pledge. Jamie smiled widely as she pulled him in. Gumball obviously blushed at that and felt weird as their lips were an inch or two apart.

"Say it again, quieter, and dirtier." Jamie said.

"I'll fuck you dry, you bitch." Gumball said, unenthusiastically.

***SLAP***

"OW!" Gumball scream, reacting from her slap.

"Say it, like you mean it. Just like the pornos, I know you watch it, and you KNOW what I'm talking about." She said sternly, pulling his face in. "You got that, you fucking bastard." She muttered. Gumball froze before realizing she didn't mean it and shook his head.

"Say it, like it's a porno." Jamie whispered.

"I'll fuck you dry, you bitch." Gumball said, a little more powerfully.

"Again."

"I'll fuck you dry, you bitch!" Gumball said, staring down a little and occasionally locking eyes with her.

"That's it, now one more time." Jamie smiled.

"I'll fuck you dry, YOU DAMN BITCH!" Gumball screamed in her face. A silence ensued as Jamie smiled and pecked his lips. He looked really embarrassed.

"Now, I need you to act a little. _Man handle_." Jamie demanded.

"While cussing?" Gumball asked.

"Yes, say what you said, maybe add some things and grab me or something." Jamie said, eager to see how he'll react. Gumball sighed and said it again.

"I'll fuck you up, you stupid bitch!" Gumball shouted, grabbing her arm aggressively. Jamie merely swatted it away.

"Not feeling it, the 'stupid' word kills it, and grabbing me doesn't do anything." Jamie explained. Gumball sighed, knowing he might get out of control.

"C'mon you fucking cock, you let whores boss you around?" Jamie asked, before spitting on his face.

"EW! I thought we were done with spitting?" Gumball asked, wiping her spit off. Jamie however pulled his hand away from his face. "You don't have the balls to talk shit, you fucking man whore!" Jamie screamed before slapping him

"OUCH! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT!" Gumball screamed in agony.

"I dunno, you could stop me if you held your damn foot on your property but you cant. You're a fucking pussy." Jamie laughed, knowing it wasn't true as she pushed him. Gumball angrily threw her hands to the side. He then stepped up and grabbed her arm, sticking his finger in her face, threateningly.

"I'M NOT A PUSSY YOU STUPID BITCH!" Gumball screamed.

"Sure?" Jamie laughed."Im at YOUR house, eating YOUR food, and then telling YOU what the fuck to do."

Gumball didn't hesitate, he pulled back and bitch slapped her.

***SMACK***

He didn't realize what he had done, he squeezed his eyes shut the entire time. Jamie didn't scream, merely made a painful expression as her slobber spewed out of her mouth.

"STUPID CUNT!" Gumball screamed. "YOU HAPPY! ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY YOU DAMN CUNT! I CALLED YOU A BITCH AND A CUNT! HAPPY? GOT WHAT YOU WANTED?" Gumball screamed, grabbing her by the neck and chocked her slightly.

"Heh, that's what I wanted." Jamie smiled, tapping his arm as he released her neck. "Good job, Gummy."

"I felt weird about that, and you're welcome." Gumball sighed.

"Turned you on?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, but I don't think I want to do that in bed." Gumball admitted, before getting a peck on the lips.

"But it turned you on I thought?" Jamie asked in confusion.

"But….its wrong." Gumball explained. "I don't beat women."

"Many if not most girls like a rowdy boy in bed, saying shit and doing whatever. Not all, but some want their hair pulled, slapped, locked down and shouted it. A lot more than you would think. I'm not asking for much, Gumball." Jamie explained. "Oh, but one thing, no chocking, I'm not into that."

"Okay, I'll shout it…..occasionally….but can you do something for me?" Gumball asked before Jamie turned to the door. Jamie shrugged.

"I'll do anything you want." Jamie said.

"Dirty talk me." Gumball said, thinking about something. "And Jamie." Gumball said, asking for her attention once more. The girl smiled at him. "Yes Gumball?" Gumball however didn't return the smile, and merely glared at her.

"Don't have me treat you like that outside of bed again." Gumball said, sternly.

Jamie blinked, not expecting him to be so serious.

"Well I uh…."

"I don't like hitting and choking you. I understand being rough, but that's too far. Whether you like it or not I'm not going to treat you the same way your father did." Gumball said, before walking past the astonished Jamie and into the house.

Jamie stood still for a bit. She wasn't really harmed by how Gumball treated her, she just sort of enjoyed it. Jamie then exhaled, not wanting Gumball to be uncomfortable.

"Fuck Gumball, you know I hate it when you talk to me like that." Jamie said, hoping he'd reply. She heard the fridge open. The sky was getting darker and she felt a little ignored.

"Gumball, did you hear me?" Jamie asked, walking into the house.

"I heard you." Gumball said carelessly, pouring orange juice into two cups.

"So, all I'm saying is you could've been nicer about it." Jamie said, grabbing onto his shoulders. That forced him to spill a bit of the orange juice. Gumball sighed as he placed the pitcher down and turned to her.

"If you like me to be rough, I will. But if you want me to enjoy it, you would let me treat you roughly but respectfully. I love you too much to slap a girl like you." Gumball explained, handing her a cup of orange juice.

"Alright, I can live without the constant beatings." Jamie said, sipping on her drink. "But you can spank me right?" Gumball cocked a brow.

"You want a spanking?" He asked, blushing a little.

"Well I mean I should get one, if I'm going to tear your ass up." Jamie smiled before walking out the kitchen.

"….Wait…..you're gonna spank me?" Gumball asked, but Jamie had ignored him and walked up the stairs. His pupils shrunk, as he ran after her.

"Wait! What does that mean?" Gumball screamed.

Gumball and Jamie then played some games while Nicole talked to Anais and Darwin about them. She didn't give much specifics, but Darwin had easily figured out the subtle references. He wasn't knowledgeable about sex to a specific extent but it was no secret to him that Gumball was. Anais was completely clueless, she couldn't figure it out and thought it sounded more like a ritual.

"Alright, we have an understanding?" Nicole asked.

"Yes Mom." Anais said, with little care.

"Yes Mrs. Mom, but what if I get hungry? Or someone gets hurt?" Darwin asked.

"…..It will be fine, there is fish flakes next to your tank and I'm sure Gumball will stop if someone gets hurt." Nicole reassured, thinking about the fact that Gumball wasn't that smart enough to read a girls emotions.

'_I better have one more chat.' _Nicole thought, guiding Anais and Darwin inside the room. Nicole then closed the door on their confused faces as she walked down the stairs. However she stopped and ran back up, because Richard was walking up.

"You alright honey?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah….just a bit s-sleep…sleepy." Richard yawned, his eyes closed as he walked up the stairs. Nicole smirked as his sloppy behavior, but expecting nothing but. She had in fact drugged his tea anyways, she had done it countless times before.

"To bed then?" Nicole asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes honey…" Richard muttered, feeling around for where Nicole was. He finally grabbed onto her and kissed her cheek before dragging himself. Nicole opened the door for him and led him to his bed. She pulled the covers back and slowly pushed Richard into the bed.

"Goodnight babe." Nicole said, pecking him on the lips before turning off the lights.

Nicole walked down the stairs to the two kids watching television. She stood in front of the TV and turned it off.

"Yes Mom?" Gumball asked.

"You guys need a safe word." Nicole said, almost before Gumball finished.

"….Safe word?" Gumball asked.

"You want us to protect a word?" Jamie asked, confused herself.

"No, a _'safe'_ word, like something you guys say to make sure you don't go too far." Nicole explained, feeling a bit uncomfortable but determined. This whole 'know your preteen son is going to fuck a thirteen year old girl, roughly' wasn't easy for her.

"…..How about 'stop', or 'hold on'?" Gumball asked, with a little humor to it. He found this idiotic.

"Gumball, girls often shout that regardless." Nicole sighed.

"Why?" Gumball asked.

"Its painful and pleasurable, she says 'stop' but sometimes she wants to continue." Nicole said, wiping her forehead. "Please don't ask me, just do it."

"How about 'fucking stop', does that work?" Jamie laughed.

"Jamie, I told you about cussing in this house." Nicole said sternly.

"Sorry, but seriously? What can we say that won't sound stupid?" Jamie asked, raising her hands and comically grinning at Nicole. She however wasn't amused.

"Jamie, if anything goes wrong…."

"We'll deal with it." Gumball answered.

"Your intentions are irrelevant, they do not make an effective substitution for rationale action." Nicole sternly told Gumball. He rolled his eyes.

"Mom." Gumball said quickly.

"What?" Nicole asked.

"No, that's the word; 'Mom'." Gumball explained, looking over at the uninterested Jamie. Nicole blinked for a second. "Why 'Mom?" She asked

"Well, neither of us want our parents to watch us, so the mentioning you guys would be perfect to stop anything going on." Gumball said. Jamie shrugged. All this talk about pain and safe words made her uncomfortable, she didn't like the idea of talking about how painful it will be.

"I'm cool with 'Mom'." Jamie explained.

Nicole sat there for a second before nodding and grabbing her purse. She had to go to work but she knew she wouldn't be able to work, knowing her son would be inserting his penis into another little girl.

"Alright, there is nothing else I can do." Nicole said before swinging her purse and walking over to the front door. Jamie felt literally hotter just by the fact that Nicole was about to leave. Gumball however noticed her saddened expression.

"Mom, I promise you, nothing will happen." Gumball reassured.

"Right Gumball….just don't let this take over your life." Nicole said before opening the door and swiftly walking out, trying to ignore Gumball's face.

"Love you." Nicole said, her voice had cracked when saying that.

She shut the door and locked it, gaining a grin from Gumball. Jamie watched Gumball as he silently turned on the heater. Then he walked over and turned off the lights, but left two lamps on. He could sense her staring at his back, uncomfortable no less. He couldn't talk much either, because he couldn't even turn the heater without shaking his hand. His body was numb. Gumball slowly turned to Jamie, but Jamie dropped her eyes. The cat gulped and sat on the couch, closely next to her.

"A-Alright Gumball….let's do this." Jamie muttered.

"…..Where do we start?" Gumball asked, unsure.

"I d-dunno…wanna kiss?" Jamie asked, tapping her fingers on her thigh.

"Uh, yeah sure." Gumball said.

The two leaned in, but their lips shuttered as they got closer and closer. This hadn't happened in a while. Usually they'd smack them together without hesitation no matter what. This time, they both knew they had no restrictions, unlike their usual sessions. This time, Gumball was expected to take off her clothes, and Jamie was expected to giggle and strip. None of them knew how to do it exactly.

"Mmmh." They both moaned silently as their tongues slowly touched. They gripped each other's hands and let their feelings slowly take over. Gumball then broke the kiss for a second.

"Can I take off your shirt?" Gumball asked.

"Please do." Jamie said before leaning in again and kissed him. Gumball unsurely grabbed the edges of her shirt and pull it out of her pants. Jamie broke the kiss and grabbed her shirt, pulling it up and over her head. Gumball's eyes went big as he caught site of her preteen breasts and her hard green colored, red tipped nipples.

Jamie knew he was staring, and she was a little scared as she tossed the shirt to the side. They sat quietly as Gumball analyzed her little mounds. Jamie stared to the side a bit, unable to watch him. Gumball then lifted a hand and reached for them, but stopped in midair.

"Can I touch them?" Gumball asked.

"Yes honey, they're yours." Jamie said, quietly.

"Okay." Gumball said as he softly placed a hand over her left breast. Jamie shivered as he touched her skin. Gumball softly, like he was touching a bubble, took his other hand and covered her right breast. He then move them slowly up and down, softly mushing her breast.

'_They're so beautiful.'_ Gumball thought as he took his hands away and analyzed them before covering it with his palm again.

'_What is he doing, doesn't he want to squeeze them?_' Jamie thought as she watched his hands rub the mounds on her chest with his palm, very softly.

"Gumball, is this what you want?" Jamie asked.

"What do you mean?" Gumball asked, pulling his hands away in fear.

"You're just putting your palm on them and barely moving it. Please Gumball, I know what you like, have fun with them, cause I'm not having fun." Jamie said honestly.

"B-But….wouldnt that hurt?" Gumball asked.

"Please, make it hurt. I want your boner to be bigger." Jamie said, a bit shyly, pointing at his tent. He didn't even realize he had a boner. Gumball was about to cover it but then Jamie grabbed his arm, sighing at the fact that he even tried it.

"Gumball, unzip your pants." Jamie demanded.

"W-wha…NOW?" Gumball asked, a bit shocked.

"YES!" Jamie screamed, a little irritated. "Gumball, unzip it." Gumball gulped before slowly unbuckling his belt. Jamie smiled a bit as she pushed Gumball onto the arm of the couch. She then laid on it and held her head a couple of inches away from his crotch.

"C'mon little fella." Jamie teased, poking at the head of his tent.

'There is no point anymore, im gonna show him everything and milk him dry. ' Jamie thought as she kissed his boner, still inside his pants. Gumball's eyes popped at that, before finishing the belt unbuckling. His white underwear was now visible inside the v shape of his button and zipper.

"Do you want me to take it off or you?" Gumball asked.

"What does that mean?" Jamie asked, looking up at him.

"I mean uh….i'll just do it." Gumball sighed before grabbing the zipper. Jamie snickered at his sexual emotions, it was so obvious. Jamie then grabbed his hand and slowly pulled it down.

"Gotta do it slow, let me anticipate." Jamie whispered. "My mouth is fresh for you Gumball."

"Uh….uh….i uh." Gumball stuttered as Jamie pulled his hand holding his zipper. It went all the way down as his boner popped out, startling Jamie. She then pulled off his pants, down his feet and onto the floor. Gumball was left in his briefs with a huge boner and an unsure look on his face, a whimpering look.

Jamie silently grabbed the rim of his briefs and pulled them down, his boner creating resistance as Gumball's blue penis finally popped out. It flung right up, blue with a pinkish tip. Jamie stared at it, already amazing by its wonders. It had a nice shape, a little fat in the middle, shrunk a bit as she gazed upwards to the slightly bigger head. Pink and shiny. She was mesmerized by it. Her face had gotten so close to his penis now.

Gumball breathed heavily as he could feel Jamie's breathing on his hot sensitive penis. His lips slightly spread apart but closed, unable to conjure up the words that wouldn't offend her. But he wanted her to touch it, better yet, lick it.

"J-Jamie…..do you l-like it?" Gumball whispered.

"…..Yes, it's perfect. It's your penis, and I get to finally touch it." Jamie whispered, reaching her hand out and hovered it above his penis. She could feel the heat arising from his penis, and she could smell its unwashed pubic stench, which only further dirtied her mind.

She then wrapped her hand around it soft, gaining a grunt from Gumball. The blue cat's toes twinkled at the feel of her slightly colder hand creating a chemical reaction with his burning hot penis. Her hand could only wrap around the base to beneath the head. She then smiled and perked her lips, blowing some wind on the head of the penis.

"That's nice…." Gumball whispered.

"Do you want me to lick it? It smells sour." Jamie stated.

Gumball was rather taken back by such a statement. Of course he wanted her to lick it, common sense, she dreamed of him throat fucking her, so why not? Also he was unsure of the '_sour_' comment.

'_Maybe I should've cleaned it.'_ Gumball thought.

"Do you want to clean it….first?" Gumball suggested, blurting out the end.

"….Why?" Jamie asked, moving her lips towards the head. Gumball wasn't paying attention, just praying it wasn't to smelly for her. "Sorry I couldn't clean it in time, usually I do!" He lied, but Jamie's mouth started to open as she could feel the heat get sucked into her mouth.

"Jamie?" Gumball asked, hoping she hadn't passed out.

"Gumball….your smell…" Jamie said as she lightly placed her lips on the head of the cock, before kissing the top and licking her wet tongue around the head.

"Ahhh!" Gumball cried lightly, tickled.

"Your smell is perfect." Jamie said before sucking on the head of his dick. Gaining more groans and cries from Gumball as she pleased the red tip of his penis. Gumball could barely feel her light tongue but it teased his body.

"Y-Your tongue!" Gumball cried, feeling her lips attach to the head of his penis. She slowly started sucking in his length, glorifying the disgusting taste it had. Gumball's head rose more and more as her mouth went deeper and deeper.

"Dammit Jamie!" Gumball groaned, feeling her mouth take in half his penis. The girl playfully made 'fish sucking' motions with her mouth on the length. Her tongue rubbed the bottom of his penis as her lips damped in her own saliva rubbed against his sensitive blue flesh.

Gumball was drooling, never had he felt something so perfect. He was also aware he had direct control over the situation, she wanted him to control her. His mind wasn't working with his heart, so his hands inched closer to her head. Jamie then slurped upwards, releasing the cock from her mouth. She looked up at him, noticing his hands were in the air and near her head. Gumball however didn't notice her stare, and looked onwards to his penis. The top half was covered with spit and he couldn't stop clinching it, the cold air suddenly blasting on his penis. He couldn't even ignore the spit strands connected from his penis to her lips.

"What did you plan to do with your hands?" Jamie asked seductively, her dream of sucking Gumball's penis becoming complete. She wiped the spit strands off with her arm.

"I wanted to push you lower." Gumball said, unaware he even said the words. Somebody else must've said it, because Gumball was busy speculating on his penis.

"You did huh, why didn't you do it?" Jamie asked, grasping his half wet dick with her warm hands.

"Oohhh!" Gumball moaned.

"Sensitive, now did you want to control me?" Jamie asked, taking her other hand and putting it up his shirt. She caressed his tubby stomach and played with his bellybutton.

"I do." Gumball said, now concerned with her ticklish hands.

"You understand?" Jamie asked, as she stopped moving her hand. Gumball noticed the lack of pleasure and nodded quickly, not wanting to spend any more time talking.

"I'll do whatever you want." Gumball claimed, putting a hand over hers which was on his penis and slowly moving it up and down his length. Slowly but surely, he started to shutter and grin. Jamie however moved his hand away and swallowed the head of his penis.

"F-Fuck!" Gumball stuttered.

His hands subconsciously pushed her head down, forcing her mouth to suck in more and more of his nasty penis. The boy bit his lip as they finally made it half way through. Jamie breathed heavily, trying to steady her breath with her nose. She then moaned on his cock, vibrating on his sensitive sheath.

"Dammit Jamie!" Gumball growled, pushing her head lower.

They had finally reached dry territory as her wet lips coated his dry skin lower and lower. The girl was blushing madly, using her tongue to push his cock to the side of her mouth for more room. Being forced to taste his dirty and musty genital.

"Eat it all!" Gumball cried, pushing her head down to the very base of his penis. His legs lifted up around her as she drooled on his penis. Jamie was highly embarrassed, but turned on infinitely more now. She was finally doing it. She could feel his penis deep in the back of her mouth, a restricted area for any penis aside from Gumball's.

'_Gumball's entire penis is in my mouth!'_

Gumball then groaned, raising her head to the halfway of his penis. Jamie was a little relieved, not feeling that much pressure. Gumball then let out a odd cat like growl and then violently shoved her mouth down his length again, forcing her to deepthroat. Jamie's pupils shrunk, not expecting him to do such a thing. The force covered by her saliva sent a spark of pleasure throughout his body.

"Jamie, your mouth is perfect!" Gumball dreamily complimented.

Gumball then grabbed her head and again pulled her mouth up, half way before slamming it down again. Spit splashed out onto his body and on the carpet, creating a mushy sound effect. Gumball's mouth was open in shock, as he swiftly shoved her back down.

'_I-It's too deep!'_ Jamie thought, feeling the head of his penis tickle the back of her throat. However she bulged her cheeks a little and pushed more saliva onto his penis. Breathing hard as she looked up at her lover. Gumball had a guilty expression while breathing heavily, he looked sad and like he regretted this. But at the same time his mouth constantly kept cracking into a smile before back into a frown.

"Just once m-more Jamie, really fast?" Gumball announced as a question, but came off more as a demand. Jamie blinked, wondering why he bothered asking.

'_Is he asking me?'_ Jamie thought.

'_She's so beautiful, she looks so hungry.' _Gumball thought, drooling at the sight of her confused eyes looking up beyond her low hair and at him while she held the vast majority of his slippery penis in her mouth. She didn't understand why he hesitated.

"You look like a little girl licking her first lollipop." Gumball said.

Even Jamie had to admit, that sounded really cute when he said it. Gumball wanted to take a picture, she looked beautiful when staring at him with her mouth full with half his cock. Her eyes showed gratitude yet suffering, and the drool was slipping down his penis.

'_She looks so cute.' _

Jamie stared at her boy for a while, unsure why he hadn't continued. She just locked eyes with him, while his penis was in her mouth. She was getting a bit desperate, she wanted to suck his dick not have a stare off. He then pulled her up and shoved her back down, this time he pushed his hips upwards and made his cock go deeper, forcing Jamie to gag.

"ARUGH!" Jamie coughed, causing a large sticky wad of spit to sink down the sides of his penis. His dick twitched at that, before Gumball moved her head up again. He didn't do it as high but shoved her down as usual, this time she didn't gag.

"Th-this….aaaAAHH!" Gumball cried, forcing her head up and down repeatedly. Tears formed in Jamie's eyes as she willingly let Gumball throat fuck her. Just like in her dream. She was going up and down his penis at an incredibly fast rate. She was getting disoriented as she felt her head go up and down, the fat cock gaped her mouth. The room was silent, with the exception of gooey splashing from her mouth and Gumball's occasional meows and cries.

"I'm….I'M!" Gumball cried, shoving her up and down.

'_He's so fucking fast!'_ Jamie thought, slowly losing conscious. Gumball was going faster and faster, letting out a cute meow as his felt his cock become goo. He moved the head faster in shock, feel his cock act abnormally weird as it became hotter and hotter.

'_YES, LET ME TASTE IT!_' Jamie dreamed, gripping onto his thighs.

Gumball however couldn't keep this up so he stood up and off the couch with her mouth still on his penis. He cupped the bottom of her chin as he literally shoved his penis inside her mouth.

Jamie was stunned, he had done it so fast. She was now looking up at him on her knees, not moving her head at all as she felt his cock shoved rapidly in and out of her mouth. More and more saliva poured out of her mouth.

'_Are you going to cum?_' Jamie thought, unaware if he was on his breaking point.

"S-SHIT!" Gumball screamed.

Gumball's penis shook violently, before calming for a split second to transport his white seed. Jamie's tongue could feel the wave of cum inside his penis.

'_He's CUMMING!' _

"OH, AHHH!" Gumball screamed, shoving her nose into his tiny dark blue pubic hairs. His penis was locked into her mouth. He held his mouth wider as he felt the cum shoot out, like he was taking a thick piss.

Jamie sat there, focusing entirely on the strands of cum that she felt splatter right to the back of her throat. It was too deep to taste, but some did seep from under his cock onto her tongue. It tasted salty, but she expected nothing sweet anyways. She couldn't help but giggled on his penis as she looked upon Gumball who's teeth was clinched and eyes slammed shut.

'_Its all mine…' _

Jamie then felt the cum build up inside her mouth, before the spray of cum stopped. Gumball could feel the lukewarm cum sit on her tongue in a pool. Gumball finally stopped, breathing heavily and coughing a bit. He blinked for a second, before looking down at Jamie in a drowsy way.

"You okay?" Gumball muttered.

Jamie slid her mouth off his penis and stood up, looking at Gumball eye to eye. He stared at her for a second, noticing her slightly bulged cheeks. Gumball realized it was his seed in her mouth, a really beautiful sight for him. He however realized it must taste bad and wasn't pleasant, despite her blush and drool covered smile.

"You can spit it out."

Jamie nodded however, and swallowed the thick and odd feeling load. Its taste was bad but its context was sickeningly hot. Its texture of really liquid like but somewhat solid almost made her throw up, but she didn't show it. Gumball stared at her, blankly, before Jamie opened her mouth.

"….Good job, I guess." Gumball said, not sure how to take on the fact that she swallowed his load.

Jamie then dropped to her knees and grabbed his semi-hard penis, she then yanked it a bit and held the end to her lips.

"A-ah!" Gumball cried, balling his fists.

"Oh, you don't have any more left." Jamie said, licking at the head of the hung low penis.

"J-Jamie, don't!" Gumball said, putting a hand on her forehead. Jamie blinked, confused as to why he didn't want her to continue.

"What's wrong?"

"It's too sensitive right now, I can barely touch it." Gumball said.

"Too sensitive?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, when dudes have their orgasm their dicks are really sensitive. Some can take it but it's not that pleasurable, it just feels really weird and you don't want to touch it for a while." Gumball explained, in which Jamie nodded. She never saw many complaints about 'too sensitive' when porn stars would yank off after an orgasm but she learned something new.

"Gumball, I'm very proud of you." Jamie smiled, pushing Gumball back on the couch.

"Yeah, about that, sorry about how rough I did it. I said I would do it once more and I lied." Gumball explained, scratching the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Don't say that, I'm getting hella tired of that." Jamie said, a little serious. "I keep telling you how great you are and you take the fucking humble road." Gumball grinned at that statement, not sure how to react.

"I think you deserve a punishment."

Gumball blinked, before looking over at the ram acting casual.

"You for one, haven't please me enough." Jamie said, getting up and pulling down her pants. Gumball stared intensely at her lower body. She had nice thighs, big hips, and a slight hour glass like figure. Not skinny, a little muscular, but her stomach and chest did go inwards. Her posterior was beautiful, which really got his eye. Nice and big, with her tail laying in-between the entrance of her ass.

"Uh…."

"Oh you like my butt?" Jamie asked, letting him stared at her nicely shaped ass.

"Y-Yeah, always have." He admitted.

"Well…."

Jamie walked over and laid on the couch, spreading her legs.

"Eat me out, bitch." She said harshly. Her own pussy was drooling with sticky clear juices. It felt really warm and she had swallowed her gut on the fear that it tasted bad. She actually hoped it tasted bad for Gumball, it would only reinforce the fact that she's not a nice girl. Gumball was hesitant, still trying to process whether being called a 'bitch' was a good thing.

"LICK IT!" Jamie screamed.

"S-Sorry!" He cried, grabbed her legs and fitting his body in-between. He remained face to face with her pussy, it smelled very oddly. Not bad, but just….different.

"Lick it!" Jamie said, grabbing his head and pushing his cat muzzle into her crotch. Her grin widened as she felt his nose dig into her pussy. Her green body shivered as the feel of Gumball's sniffing. The blue cat nearly suffocated as he pulled his head back.

"Fucking LICK!" Jamie demanded, reaching over and aggressively swatting his blue posterior.

"OUCH!" Gumball screamed before muttering to himself. Her dug his tongue in her pussy, not even teasing her about it. Jamie smiled before leaning her head back. Gumball angrily licked at the sticky vagina, ignoring the odd taste. Actually, it was a tad bit sweet. He kept licking away, before merely sticking his tongue inside her and pulling it in and out.

"Stick a fucking finger inside with your right hand." Jamie growled, with a wicked smile.

"You really want me to?" Gumball asked, a little honored.

Jamie however rudely reached over and slammed her hand against his ass.

"OW!"

"Don't question me, fucking do it." She muttered.

Gumball sighed and held the end of his finger at the entrance of her clit.

"Wait a minute, wont I break you barrier thing?" Gumball asked.

"I already broke it you fucking dick!" Jamie said, lifting his head up and delivered a hard slap against his cheek.

"I've shoved shit up my pussy before!"

She delivered another slap, but he refused to scream.

"I've told you TWICE now, and this will be a THRID TIME!" Jamie screamed, slapping him once more. He screamed quickly, but tried to suck it up. The pain burned on his face. He glared at her, wondering what was up with the mood change. They laid in silence for a couple of seconds before Jamie spoke.

"You see how I like it Gumball?" Jamie asked. Gumball glared at her before making a little nod.

"Finger me, finger my cunt." Jamie demanded. "Also, lets change the way you look at things."

Gumball made a confused grin at that last comment as he pushed his blue finger in. Jamie's smile grew wider as Gumball dug his finger into the unknown territory. He had no idea what to expect, and it felt weird. Her walls clinched on his finger, not being able to allow it to go deeper. Gumball however knew that was logical and merely pushed forwards, knuckle's deep.

"That's a good boy." Jamie muttered.

She grabbed Gumball's free hand and placed it on her right breast. Gumball personally found her breast a lot more enjoyable to put his hand or finger on.

"My nipples are sensitive, so make sure you get a good squeeze." She whispered, a little guiltily.

"Why are they sensitive?" Gumball asked, pulling his finger out and pushing it back in.

"I-I'll tell you later." Jamie said, feeling Gumball's hand release itself and his fingers grasp upon her red nipples. She shook at that, like electricity.

"Okay Jamie, but can you be a little rougher?" Gumball asked, licking at her pussy while fingering it. Jamie blinked at such an odd statement.

"Want me to be rougher?" Jamie asked, shaking again at his pinches and that finger down below.

"N-Nothing." Gumball said before taking a giant lick at her sweet pussy.

"OhOHH!" Jamie cried, kicking her legs up. Gumball then squeezed her boob, harshly. The girl couldn't take this sudden pain and pleasure. "T-That's it Gumball!" Gumball smiled as he licked lower and lower on the vagina, eventually digging his tongue to the small space of skin below her vagina.

'_Can't reach her butt.'_ Gumball thought. He was really eager to eat Jamie's ass out, to him it was her most attractive feature.

"Jamie?"

"W-Why'd you stop, man-whore?"

"Can I ….lick….out…..your butt?" Gumball asked, innocently and unsurely.

"…."

"…..Please?"

"You want to put your tongue on my ass? You're fucking nasty." Jamie declared, pushing him away. "First you want me to kick your ass, now you want to kiss my ass?" Gumball blushed at her evil remarks. He knew she would let him do it, just how humiliating would it be?

'_It doesn't matter that she says such things, its just me and her.'_ Gumball thought, staring at her sexy yet harsh eyes. _'I sorta like it.'_ Gumball didn't realize it but his boner was building up again. Jamie however was going to draw this out.

"You want to kiss the hole where I shit?" Jamie asked, putting a hand underneath his chin.

"Y-Yes, I like your butt a lot." Gumball admitted.

"You like being my whore? Bet it was more fun when I was the submissive one." Jamie said evilly, caressing his face like a pet.

"I like both, honestly." Gumball said.

"I guess your stupid fucking mouth is only useful when its licking my asshole, aint it?" Jamie said, pushing her foot in his face. Gumball groaned as he put up with her foot pushing his head to the floor.

"I asked you a fucking question!" Jamie said, knocking him on the side of his head with her foot.

"Yes ma'am!" Gumball cried, Jamie smiled as she realized something.

"But in all seriousness Gumball, I don't think I'm ready for anal." Jamie said, her familiar voice coming back a little. Gumball blinked, not expecting such a random statement.

"Not anal, I just want to lick there. Can I do that?" Gumball asked, nearly begging.

"….Well you seem willing enough, so I don't see why not." Jamie said, bending over like a dog on the couch. Gumball immediately bent down on his knees and stared at her nice green backside. Her cheeks were even more perfect that he realized, bigger than the required size for a girl of her age. Gumball's curious eyes found their way in-between the crevice of her posterior, a little darker shade of green in the 'crack' of her ass. He leaned in a bit to see the red tinted rectum entrance port, or as she would put it, her 'asshole.'

'_Someday, maybe not today, but someday I'm going to stick something in it.'_ Gumball thought, almost ghostly.

"Gumball, it's getting cold!" Jamie whined. "Do you want me to kick your ass again? Just like the old days!" Jamie asked, gaining a pitiful groan from Gumball. That was a bit low, even for her.

"Sorry." Gumball meekly said.

"So fucking lick it like you wanted it!"

Gumball didn't hesitated upon grasping her plump cheeks with his hands. That alone made his penis shoot up. Jamie could sense he had an odd obsession with her ass, but decided to take advantage of this situation.

'_How many girls at Elmore Jr. High can say they're about to have their ass licked?' _

"Gumball, don't you dare!" Jamie shouted, twisting her head a bit.

Gumball held his dripping tongue in mid-air.

"You can only lick my asshole…..if you'll let me lick yours." Jamie said, not realizing what she just said.

'_Wait, what the fuck!' _

"Of course, why would I refuse!" Gumball said enthusiastically. "Can I go first?"

"…Wait….did I just offer to lick your as-…wait, what do you want?" Jamie asked, confused. She had no idea why she offered that.

"I wanted to eat your butt out."

"Oh…yeah, whatever."

The cat then placed his drooling tongue directly on her heated asshole. Jamie's head shot up, his slime covered tongue resting on her dirtiest hole. He giggled before lapping widely at her asshole, stretching her cheeks wide for better access.

"You're shivering Jamie!" Gumball teased.

"S-Shut up and lick it!" Jamie whined.

"You taste very nice, I can't explain it but it's perfect." Gumball said, taking a long lick. "Better than your vagina, that's for sure."

"CUNT!" Jamie screamed.

"Hmm?"

"ITS CALLED A CUNT, A PUSSY! Not a FUCKING VAGINA, THAT'S JUST WEIRD!" Jamie screamed, taking Gumball's tongue torture. Gumball shrugged, he aggressively squeezed her cheeks as he dragged his wet hot tongue across her green cheeks.

"You're like a stupid fucking snake." Jamie whispered.

"It smells so weird, almost like shit!" Gumball said, using his right hand to rub his penis. Gumball couldn't help himself, as he got up and placed his penis in between her buttcheeks.

"G-Gumball!" Jamie screamed, turning a bit. "Im not comfortable with anal!"

"Calm down, I just want to try something." Gumball said, grinning madly.

Gumball then slid his penis up and down in-between her buttcheeks. Jamie was a tad angry when she felt Gumball's penis dip inside the squished area of her anus, but her frown faded as she realized it dipped up afterwards. Like a hotdog in a bun, her asshole which was covered in saliva was brushing against the bottom of his penis.

"Gumball, what are you doing?" Jamie wondered.

"S-Saw it once, feels nice." Gumball moaned.

"…Get on your knees." Jamie demanded, her tail constantly brushing Gumball's face. The boy grabbed it and held it as he humped the slippery entrance which was her crack. Her cheeks, sandwiching the tiny blue penis.

"I said get on your knees!" Jamie warned.

Gumball suddenly stopped humping her cheeks.

"Why?" He asked.

"I SAID GET ON YOUR KNEES, YOU STUPID FUCKING MALE CUNT!" Jamie screamed, getting up from her current position and pushed him off his feet. He made a hard thump on the floor. Gumball cringed before Jamie stepped on his stomach.

"I thought you wanted me to abuse you!" Gumball shouted.

"And I thought you wanted ME to abuse YOU!" Jamie retorted. "I didn't hear much complaining when I had you lick me."

"It's hard to complain when your mouth is stuffed." Gumball said, a little relieved.

"Any better than taking a long penis in your mouth?" Jamie asked.

"…..Fine, have me." Gumball sighed, although he personally enjoyed Jamie's torture.

"All I want is to get an orgasm, you can fucking do that for me?" Jamie asked, putting her naked foot on his face. She squished his cheeks around and played with his whiskers. "You're loving this…."

"Of course I am, I'm I control!" Jamie said proudly.

"So you don't want me to take you harshly?" Gumball asked.

"I do, but even when you have me locked, I'll STILL be in control!" Jamie smiled, devilishly.

Jamie's foot then moved down his body and approached his rock hard penis. Gumball looked at her foot for a second, Jamie noticed this before lightly but a tad harshly, kicked him in his tubby stomach. Gumball let out a uncomfortable groan, using a hand to grip his stomach. Jamie then put her foot on his hot penis.

"Nice and warm."

Her foot felt the heat of his blue cock, twitching when she placed her toes on the top and pulled his hard shaft forwards. Gumball grinned, knowing penises THAT hard shouldn't bend that way. But Jamie was reasonable, so she released his penis.

"Sixty-Nine, you know how to do it?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, of course." Gumball said shyly.

"Well, you sit on your back. I'll sit on your face and yank your piece of shit off." Jamie announced before stepping on Gumball's shoulders and pushing him flat on his back. Gumball blushed at the thought of her sitting on his face. Jamie had often announced what she was going to do before she did it, as a sort of heads up. She didn't want to harm Gumball, so she often hinted what she was going to do so he had time to reject.

"I don't know why you like my ass so much." Jamie commented, stepping over his body.

"Taste nice, smells nice, has a cute hole in the middle." Gumball laughed.

"Taste like shit, probably smells like shit, and finding that 'hole' cute, is unnatural." Jamie retorted, much to the indifference of Gumball. "But it turns me on that you enjoy it, something so fucking dirty." Gumball looked at her eyes.

"I enjoy you in general, even if you kick or punch me. I know it's just your way of saying you love me."

Jamie blinked, unaware Gumball actually understood her rationale behind hurting him more than she did. That was the point, she expressed her love through rough pain. Only way she knew how. But the fact that Gumball said it so casually stunned her. Gumball didn't know what she was thinking, but he really wanted to give her a rim job and eat her pussy out.

"Jamie, hurry it up!" Gumball whined.

"Hm…OH! Right! Wait, shut the fuck up, don't fucking rush me!" Jamie said, kneeling over his face. She sat on her knees, pushing her vagina into his face. Gumball welcomed her vagina with a nice long lick, causing Jamie to shiver a bit. She leaned over and licked the head of his penis, constantly teasing him.

Gumball stuck his finger inside her, and starting pushing it in and out. Jamie stopped licking his penis and started to massage his stomach. She started breathing heavily again, his foreign finger wiggling like a snake inside her. The deeper it got, the more and more it pressed her button.

"Fuck yes, a little deeper." Jamie muttered.

"Should I try some more fingers?" Gumball asked, unsure what he was doing.

"Use as many as you can u-use!" Jamie stuttered. Gumball has pushed his finger in knuckles deep. He smiled as he inserted another finger, making a juicy noise on insertion.

"AhhAHH!" Jamie cried, feeling Gumball insert a third finger. She blushed when she heard him snicker, it didn't help that he was fingering her. Though she was on top she felt like Gumball was the dominant, because she was the victim of treatment this time.

"You want more fingers?" Gumball teased.

"Stop being such a faggot." Jamie whispered. "I know a p-pussy must s-scare y-YOU! OH FUCK!"

Gumball had inserted a forth finger, or basically all his fingers aside from this thumb. He found it humorous as he slide his four main fingers inside her. Juices were pouring down his hands as he wiggled his thumb, eager to put it inside her. She was shivering uncontrollably and her tail was constantly slapping his face.

"Fucking finger me, damn!" Jamie said loudly, reacting to his fingers. Her mouth was stuck open, astonished by the stretching he was causing. "Your anus looks interesting." Gumball commented, leaning forwards and licking her sensitive anal entrance.

"F-FUCK!" Jamie cried, feeling her orgasm coming about. Gumball smiled, he wanted to hear Jamie insult him more, he was always turned on by it. He was going to piss her off a bit. Gumball stopped moving his fingers, which caused her to stop bucking her hips.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked, unable to get her voice straight with all the breathing.

"Because you're not giving me what I want." Gumball said with a serious tone. Unfortunately she couldn't see his superb smile.

"GUMBALL! HURRY THE FUCK UP, I WAS ABOUT TO CUM!"

"Not until I get what I want."

"THE FUCK DO YOU WANT YOU STUPID S-"

"Ride my fingers."

"…"

"You heard me, do it yourself, buck your hips!" Gumball said, licking wildly at her anus. She squirmed at his slimy tongue before doing what she was told, she pumped her hips up and down against Gumball's stationed fingers. Jamie realized this was a lot more pleasurable and shocking than merely being fingered, as his fingers was going in a lot deeper with the force of her own body.

"DAMN! ITS COMING OUT!" Jamie cried, bucking her hips even faster and faster as her walls clinched against his fingers. Gumball noticed this and stared at her vagina before gushes of clear juices shot out, splashing all of his fingers and chest.

"HELL YES, GUMBALL ITS COMING OUT!" Jamie screamed, leaning over and spraying more content onto Gumball. The cat shrugged and pulled his wet fingers out, staring at her vagina leaking some clear juices before stopping. His blush was empowered by the sight of Jamie in doggy in front of him, giving him a clear view of her vagina and posterior.

"You alright?" Gumball asked, her harsh breathing audible.

"Y-Yeah….just peachy." Jamie sighed, trying to collect her breath.

She turned over and sat on the floor, looking around and inhaling and exhaling. Gumball looked at his incredibly wet fingers before back at Jamie. The ram stared at him for a second before realizing what was on his fingers, but she couldn't help but smirk.

"S-Slurp….it." She said.

"Hm?" Gumball looked over at her.

"Put your fingers….in your mouth…..and slurp my juices." She said, getting her breath under control.

"…..How does it taste?" Gumball asked.

"SLURP IT!" She demanded. "Like the fucking toilet you are!"

"Alright, I would slurp anything from you."

Gumball placed the fingers in his mouth and slurped the juices off it, finding the taste weird but somewhat sweet. Jamie sat there and stared at him, before crawling over and placing a hand on his thigh.

"How does it taste?"

"Perfect Jamie, sweet and nice."

"Good." Jamie commented, rubbing her hand against his thigh. "You're going to fuck me now."

"Finally." He smiled.

"After your spanking." Jamie smiled, kissing him on the forehead.

"Spanking?" Gumball chuckled, "You can't be serious."

Jamie said nothing as she grabbed his feet and forced him to flip over, causing him to grunt. He turned quickly upwards and stared at Jamie, who wobbled down to the floor and pulled Gumball over her lap.

"What the hell?"

"I told you, you thought I was joking?" Jamie asked, softly.

"…You're serious?"

*SLAP*

"OW!" Gumball screamed, clinching his blue cheeks. Jamie grabbed his wrists and pulled then back, slowly due to Gumball's resistance. He broke free and rolled away, rubbing his cheeks.

"What is wrong with you!" Gumball scolded.

Jamie merely got up and sat on the couch.

"Lay on my knees." Jamie said, somewhat calmly.

"….Why?" He asked.

"To spank you, idiot." She said, surprisingly calm.

"I don't want to." Gumball stated.

"Then we don't have sex." Jamie lied.

"…WHY!" He cried.

"Because, we need to lay down the law on each other. Now if you don't hurry it up." Jamie warned.

Gumball sighed and scuffled over to Jamie. He uncomfortably laid on her knees which had his butt raised high in the air. She smiled at his willingness to comply, as he rested his tail on the side of his hips. He then looked over at her.

"I don't get it, I know girls like to get spanked during sex but not boys who ARENT having sex." Gumball whined. Jamie rolled her eyes and patted his surprisingly plumped blue cheeks. "I'm not sure if that was sexist or anything, but I promise i wont damage your cheeks."

"I can't trust you." Gumball said, sourly.

"Why can't you t-…..I'm going to end our conversation before we say something we regret." Jamie said before lightly patting Gumball's ass.

"Don't hit to h-"

*SMACK*

"OUCH!" Gumball screamed, clinching his ass. Jamie however was having none of it, and grabbed his arms for a couple of seconds. Gumball bit his lower lip, the hot sting reflecting through his body. He then turned his head to Jamie, who merely cocked a brow.

"You have two more." Jamie announced as she released Gumball's hand. He immediately clinched his ass again, trying to make the sting go away. Jamie however grabbed his wrists and pulled them away, with much resistance.

"Be a good slut, and DON'T piss me off!"

"This ISNT hot!" Gumball shouted.

"It is to me, but don't worry I'll lick your ass a couple of times if you stay a _good boy."_ Jamie said, purposely impersonating a mother talking to a baby when mentioning _good boy_. Gumball glared at her, unsure how he would react. He asked her to basically dominate him for a while, but sexually of course.

"You could at least jack m-"

*KRACT*

"OH SHIT!" Gumball screamed, gaining a cute smile from his tormentor. "FUUUUUUCK! THAT HURTS!" Gumball was telling no exaggeration, Jamie had used a chop styled slap, so double the pain. Jamie however loved hearing Gumball cuss, since it wasn't in his common vocabulary. Jamie looked over at his posterior, which had lost its blue color on both cheeks. The slap was fading red over his left blue cheek and the right one was more of a linear glow but was recent and looked like it was burning.

"You don't like it?" Jamie asked, humorously. "I thought fuck meat like yourself would beg for it."

"NO, I DON'T!" Gumball screamed at her. His hands then cupped both of his cheeks as he clinched his teeth tight. Jamie wanted to hear Gumball cuss some more, so it was time to sort of 'piss' him off.

"What is the point?" Gumball growled through his teeth.

"It turns me on, you can't see it but I'm really wet." Jamie said, almost like an innocent school girl. Gumball then carefully moved his hand from his ass to underneath the legs in which he laid on. He found the space between her legs and moved down till he felt the couch. Unfortunately her vagina area was also on the couch.

"Trust me Gummy, I'm wet, don't worry about it." Jamie winked.

"You better be, you BETTER be enjoying this." Gumball threatened. Jamie smirked at his mediocre threat. "What if im not enjoying this?" Jamie asked, making Gumball's eyes shoot back up at her again.

"We're going to have some problems." He muttered.

"Physical problems?" She asked.

"…Maybe." Gumball said, noticing the humor in her eyes. But he didn't want to lose ground on this attack. Jamie then raised her eyebrows, curious.

"You think you can bring me pain? You better fuck hard then, otherwise you'll remain the bottom bitch." Jamie insulted, rather coldly. Gumball felt a little insulted that she implied there was a chance he wouldn't satisfy her.

"I don't want to hurt you Jamie, but I'll make sure I'll rough you up a bit!" Gumball said, a little powerfully. His threats were useless however since he was laying on her lap in a submissive spanking position.

"How painful? What will I do?" Jamie asked, really curious.

"You'll be screaming!" Gumball growled, believing she was going to just segue this into a rough sex session. Jamie however, merely did it to draw out the finally spanking, if you can call it that. Jamie laughed as she pushed his head back down and gripped his sensitive butt.

"Screaming isnt really a sign of pain Gumball….." Jamie explained, cracking her fists and cocked them, aimed at his blue cheeks. She flex and let loose a nice smirk.

"Jamie, what are you talking about?" Gumball asked, but Jamie ignored it.

"….Crying is, my lovely Gummypoo!" Jamie smiled throwing her fists at both his posterior mounds.

"A double punch!"

-6mintues later—

"Ouch…owchie!" Gumball cried, squinting his drying tear soaked eyes.

"Still hurts?" Jamie asked.

"Y-Yeah, thanks a lot." Gumball groaned. "Just keep licking and make sure you dig deep."

Jamie smiled as licked at his bruised and sensitive cheeks. Gumball was in doggy on the couch, getting pleased by Jamie. Which she rightfully owed him. She had in fact punched with both fists, Gumball's butt, which had resulted in him screaming and even crying. While crying a bit Jamie promised to make it up by doing this, but she still got what she wanted.

"Go on the inside!" Gumball moaned, sniffling a bit. "And keep that hand moving."

Jamie then used her left hand to lick inside Gumball's anus, stretching it to the side. She used her right hand to slowly please his penis, but not too much, she wanted to save his cum. Jamie licked at the sour asshole before wiping her tongue across his bruised buttcheeks.

"Okay Jamie, we can stop." Gumball said, getting up and lightly sitting on the couch. Cringing as he did it from the pain. Jamie made a little smile before sitting next to him.

"Sorry again, I liked rough but punching was too far on my part." Jamie said, for the fifth time.

"Yes I know, besides, its revenge for sticking my penis down your throat after telling you I would only do it once more. At least you kept your promised, and stopped." Gumball smiled, wrapping an arm around her.

"Okay Gumball, now I think we've stalled enough. Go get the condoms while I think about the position you should take me in." Jamie smiled, causing Gumball to blush as he got up and went to the closet where she hid them. Jamie thought for a minute, thinking she should be the one in control for the first round.

"You got 'em?" Jamie asked, rubbing her vagina softly.

"Yes, but how do you know my size?" Gumball asked, picking out the standard red Trojan condom. "I've never really measured myself before."

"She bought different sizes right?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, smalls and mediums; made just for _anthro-furs._" Gumball smirked.

"Your penis is big for your age I'm sure, but you're still just a boy." Jamie explained. "Choose small, if it's too tight, then choose medium." Gumball nodded and ripped open the small red package and pulled out the yellow tinted condom. He observed the flattened compressed condom before trying to stretch it out over his penis.

"Uh, how does this work?" Gumball asked.

"Stick your finger in there or something and then do it." Jamie offered.

Gumball complied and stuck the now dangly rubber piece on his penis, pulling it up against his hard member. Gumball finally pulled it all the way up before noting the extreme tightness particularly at the base of his penis.

"Too tight you say?" She asked.

"Yes, at the base, it feels really weird." Gumball said, quickly glancing at her masturbating.

"Then get a different size, I'm sure you're a medium then; for _Young Men_." She said, noting the name of the package with mediums. "Be proud, not too many guys at school can say small condoms are too tight."

Gumball did as he was told, and Jamie was entertained the entire time. She felt similar to that of a mother, except she was guiding him. It was like trying on clothes at a convenient store, but instead they were preparing to fuck all night. Jamie smiled at his naiveness, but his will to learn and obey. To do literally anything, and now the time had come for her to take her first penis.

'_This will be great I'm sure, the barrier I broke a long time ago, so there shouldn't be much pain.'_ Jamie thought, observing the nice fit of the medium condom on his penis.

"Alright, lets fuck now." Gumball said, satisfied with the fit.

"Good boy, now I'm giving you a choice with this one." Jamie said, gaining a grin from Gumball. She was always full of surprises. "What sex position would you like for your first plunder?" Jamie asked, causing Gumball's dick to literally twitch.

"Two choices, Cowgirl or Missionary?" Jamie announced, letting him observe her thick body again.

"Cowgirl? I can guess what that is, but whats Missionary?" Gumball asked.

"Its basic, I spread 'em and you sorta hug and fuck." Jamie briefly said, trying to get on with it.

"…Well, since I don't wanna mess up because it hurts for girls on the first time, we should go with 'Cowgirl'." Gumball blushed, already imagining how great it will be. Jamie smiled, since that's the one she wanted as well.

"Lay down, pussycat." Jamie teased.

"Pussycat, I haven't heard that one before." Gumball laughed, laying on the floor with his penis high in the air. Jamie laughed as she stepped over him and slowly kneeled down. But she stopped and placed her hands on the carpet around him. She then cracked a smile before her pussy made contact with his condom wrapped penis. Gumball smiled, loving her worried smiles and uncomfortable expressions as she slowly let the head of his penis seep into her.

"I'm a bit worried, but I'm so glad to finally have this in me." Jamie said, to no one in particular but Gumball smiled, believing it was directed to him. Jamie took a deep breath in as she lower down on his penis even more, groaning loudly as half his penis was now inside her.

"F-Fuck!" She grunted. _'Bigger than it looks!'_

"You okay?" Gumball asked, looking at her while swinging his fingers at the butterflies in his stomach. Of course, which was stemming from the tight pressure being placed on his penis. Jamie ignored him however, focusing on the huge penis which was already stretching her walls. It was painful but it was equally ticklish as her insides were reacting with pleasure to touching his penis.

"Mmm, I like the juices." Gumball commented, observing the clear juices pouring on his wrapped penis.

Jamie inhaled before collapsing her knees on the carpet, shoving the rest of his length inside of her. It immediately stretched her walls and sent an electric shock of pain and ticklish pleasure throughout her body.

"FUCK!"

"Hey, good girl, it's all the way in now." Gumball teased, clinching his penis inside her. She could feel it move around on its own, and she was aware Gumball continuously did that on purpose. She smiled through her slightly sweaty face at his way of teasing her.

"Like it?" Gumball asked, in which Jamie shook her head in approval.

"A-Alright, its inside." She moaned with relief, before slowing picking up her hips and sliding her pussy halfway of the length of his penis. Gumball moaned at the tight feeling, and Jamie clinched her teeth at the sensitivity. She then leaned her body over him and collapsed her knees again, shoving his penis deep inside her, causing their crotches to slap.

"SHIT!" Jamie cried, noting the high sensitivity at the end of her pussy which his penis constantly brushed against. A smile crept across her face as she bucked her hips again, causing her to cuss under her breath.

"That's it, keep bucking." Gumball whispered, his eyes locked her with green boobs again.

"F-Fuck, that's nice!" Jamie stuttered, bucking her hips twice in a row. As her wet pussy came down his cock dug even deeper inside her. "Shit you're fucking huge you goddamn horse!" Jamie scowled before lifting her hips up again.

"Thank you." Gumball said taking his hands and instinctively placing them on her nice thighs. He then pushed her hips down, causing his penis to dig even deeper. Jamie made a suffering expression as Gumball aggressively mushed her hips down, trying to dig his cock as deep as possible.

"D-Damn Gumball!" Jamie cried, as they rested there for a second.

"Alright, hump me Jamie." Gumball said with a smile, resting his hands on her butt. Jamie complied and started bucking her hips, granted the faster she did it the littler time she had for details like raising her pussy higher but it didn't matter. Jamie started crying in pleasure as she bucked her hips faster and faster, shoving her wet and sticky pussylips down on the base of his penis.

"Oh shit, you're g-going faster!" Gumball said clinching his teeth as the constant throbs of pleasure her sticky walls squeezed out of him. Jamie however kept making tiny and almost voiceless screams as she humped him faster and faster. Her hips went even faster, as the weight of her body pressed more and more of his penis inside her.

"T-THIS IS GREAT!" Jamie screamed in disbelief, losing all sense of surroundings. She decided to intensify the pleasure by grabbing Gumball's face. She wanted to humiliate him, she was on top, she was in control. Gumball's eyes popped open when he felt her hand on his cheek. She put her middle finger and index finger together before pushing them in his mouth, Gumball didn't understand but complied as he opened his mouth for easy access.

"S-SHIT! YOU LIKE IT GUMBALL?" Jamie screamed, squatting constantly over his dick, faster and faster. Gumball couldn't speak with her fingers in his mouth so he shook his head before resting it back on the floor. Jamie removed the fingers and wiped his own saliva all over his face.

"You're s-so TIGHT!" Gumball cried, pushing her hips down on his penis again. But he didn't stop as he pulled her back up and shoved her again. Jamie was taken aback by this so she immediately clinched her pussy in response.

"Ooh OH!" Jamie moaned loudly, feeling his penis bully the back of her pussy, where her g-spot lay.

"I'm going to cum soon!" Gumball said, literally bucking his hips upwards while she had half his cock inside her, pushing it upwards. Jamie screamed again, followed by a tiny splatter of sticky substance on his crotch and her pussylips.

"Oh look at these!" Gumball said, bringing her hands to her tiny slightly bouncing breast and immediately squeezed her nipples, harshly.

"FUCK!" Jamie cried, feeling the sharp pain from both of her nipples. Tickling her skin, enhanced by the massive amounts of pleasure. Gumball was drooling as he pushed his hips upwards along with Jamie's humping which brought him on the edge. Jamie was getting closer and closer, the friction, heat, and squish of their thrust were making juices fly.

"I CANT HOLD IT!" Gumball screamed, grasping her hips and shoving them up and down along with his own thrust.

"I F-FEEL SOMETHING!" Jamie shouted, taking a finger and playing with her now lonely nipples.

"JAMIE ARE YOU GOING TO CUM?" Gumball screamed, feeling the familiar heat swell on his penis and the juices quickly boil from the deep inside of his crotch. "KEEP GOING, I'LL CUM!" Jamie said, feeling her pussy hold the juices but not for long.

"ITS SPILLING OUT!" Gumball screamed, feeling the juices go over the edge and shoot out from his cock. His mouth was wide open and his eyes clinched but he made no such sound as the cum poured out from his penis into the little pouch of the condom. He forgot he was wearing it and he imagined his load shooting into her.

"OH, OH, I THINK IM ABOUT TO CUM!" Jamie shouted, humping even harder now. His cock was still rock hard but she gained no response from Gumball as his penis pulverized her insides.

"SHIT, THERE IT IS!" Jamie cried, feeling her clear juices spew out like piss, all over Gumball's penis. She let out a final scream as her juices made another wave of spewing over his penis. Gumball merely looked at her beautiful figure, and the warm alien juices now coating the rubber covering his penis.

"…..Damn." Was all Jamie could muster herself to say.

They had finally done it, they had sex, and they now laid there. Soaking in each other's warmth. Jamie then slowly bent down to make sure she wouldn't collapse and kissed his lips. Gumball was busy trying to understand what exactly just happened but he did mush his lips back.

"Hehe, you're still inside me." Jamie grinned.

"I know, you're really warm and everything." Gumball said, carelessly.

"….So I presume you liked it?" Jamie asked, hoping nothing went wrong for him. The little preteen cat laughed a bit. "Just check the condom, I'm sure I enjoyed it." Gumball said, for some odd reason flashing back to Ms. Simian's class. Jamie however stood up and made a little groan before the penis slid out.

'_It's covered in my juices, the way it should always be.'_ Jamie thought, not sure why she would think such a random thought. Like Gumball she flashed back to school, thinking of how she would now hold herself. She had been banged, by Gumball Watterson. That weird kid that the cool kids like.

'_They'll never know how good you are, or how big you are, or how yummy you are_.' Jamie said, face to face with Gumball's penis.

His cock was half stiff, leaning over to the right and was slowly wearing out. She pinched the cum section of the condom and pulled up the rubber piece from over the cock. She then held it over his penis and squeezed her fingers on the condom, pushing the white juices out of the condom and onto his slippery limped penis below. She was already turned on again by the sight of his white cum pouring out onto his penis from his condom, a condom covered in her own juices.

Gumball could feel the drops of white cum tap his cooling penis. He raised his upper body and watched his girlfriend yank the remaining cum onto his penis.

"I don't want you to be dirty for the next condom." Jamie explained.

"Then why are yo-aaaAAHHH OH AH!" Gumball cried, as Jamie swallowed his soft white cum covered penis. Jamie recalled him saying the penises were too sensitive but she didn't care, it was sensitive which means he could cum again.

"OOOH! S-SOFTLY!" Gumball cried as she softly sucked up his salty juices from his penis. Her tongue lapped up the cum as she took her mouth off of it. She then licked wildly at his musty ballsac. She giggled as she knew the balls were more ticklish than pleasurable. She finally dragged her tongue up and licked over his sensitive penis, causing Gumball's head to shoot up.

"Alright Gumball, I stuck my fingers in your mouth, spanked you, punched you, now it's your turn." Jamie explained, laying on the couch. Gumball felt his penis harden a bit, which hurt a little because of his recent orgasm .

"You're getting hard, good, I'm getting wet." Jamie said cutely.

"You've recovered already?" Gumball asked, feeling his limp dick get a little stiffer.

"Yeah I guess, I'm still a bit exhausted, but we're all alone. So every second my pussy is sensitive we go all out." Jamie explained, in which Gumball smiled. Usually after masturbating he wouldn't touch his penis for a while but he was going to drive himself over.

"I have to admit, when I forced you to hump me and I pinched your nipples I actually liked it." Gumball said, a little needy. "But I also liked being dominated, I guess it just works better when we're having sex than just being random outside."

"That's good Gumball, so now, fuck me how you'd like." Jamie said, laying on the couch. She wanted to be dominated a little. "C'mon Gumball, take me hard, I'm all yours and I won't do anything unless you say so."

"…..I can do anything?" Gumball asked, which caused his penis to perk even more.

"Heh, anything…..as long as its sexual and not anything I said you couldn't do." Jamie said, cupping her own right breast. "I wanna feel like your bottom bitch."

"I can do that." Gumball said, feeling a little eager in the back of his mind as he got up and walked over to Jamie. "You'll do anything I say?"

"Anything." Jamie said, unsure of what he was going to do.

"…..Get in doggy….and finger yourself." Gumball said, fantasizing a little.

"That will turn you on, Gummy?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, and don't call me that, its Gumball." He said sternly, grabbing Jamie's arm and guiding her to ground. Jamie got into her position and brought her fingers to her sensitive pussy. It hurt a little as she stubbed a finger inside her folds.

"Here, let me help you." Gumball said, grabbing her other fingers and pushed it inside. Gumball knew this was rather odd but he found it such a turn on to force a girl to masturbate. Jamie wasn't entirely comfortable with this, mainly because her pussy felt a bit sore. However her pupils shrunk when she felt Gumball insert his own set of two fingers.

"That's how you do it Jamie, now stick your fingers in there." Gumball instructed, slapping her ass as a motivator. Gumball was then reminded of the terrible whooping he received. Jamie however stuck all fingers inside her, minus the thumb, and started pumping them.

'_Damn its fucking weird after an orgasm!' _Jamie cringed, feeling Gumball's duo fingers going a lot faster than her own. She cringed at his abnormally fast fingers, pumping her already used cunt. It made her blush as she realized Gumball took pleasure in exploiting her privates for humiliation, as she wasn't used to being the submissive in general. Jamie grinned at his cruelty, she wasn't sure if she liked the idea of Gumball being turned on by girl's misfortune through sexuality.

"Ooh!" Jamie huffed.

A glob of juice shot out onto his blue fingers and Jamie's, but she didn't removed her fingers. Gumball observed her natural lube before walking over to her face. She had a sense of what was coming, and Gumball's boner grew at the mere thought of it.

"Lick it." Gumball demanded, holding the clear goo covered fingers in her face.

"Must I, I'd prefer your juices instead." Jamie said honestly.

Gumball sighed and thought of a naughty idea as he grabbed another condom package and tossed it to Jamie. She got out of her position and grabbed the package, not entirely sure what she was going to do with it. Gumball stood above her, while she sat on her knees.

"We're going to put the condom on me." Gumball smiled.

"Great, I'd lov- AGHACH!" Jamie gaged, as Gumball quickly jabbed his fingers into her mouth. He smiled greedily as Jamie lifted a arm and grabbed his wrist, trying to pull it out. Gumball however wasn't having any of it pulled the hand away. Jamie was caught by surprise but she wasn't about to bite his fingers. Jamie felt his fingers move a little too deep in her mouth. She then grabbed his hand again and tried to pull it away.

'_Dammit, he's gonna make me th-'_

*SMACK*

Gumball then slapped her, hard, like she would've done to him. Jamie was in shock, and so was Gumball, but he refused to show any weaknesses. He was doing this for her, like she wanted him to. He wouldn't ask if she was okay or anything, just enforce the law. His fingers remained in her mouth so she couldn't comment on it.

"Put your hand away, and don't try and stop me again." Gumball demanded. "Or I'll put you in your place again."

'_But I had to throw up! Thankfully I swallowed it down but….c'mon, ugh, this boy is sick….nice.'_

Jamie did as she was told, placing her hands to the side. Gumball then pulled his fingers out, to the tips of her lips before inserting them again. Her tongue was forced to taste her own juices, which to her was nowhere as good as Gumball's.

"Wish I could do this to you all day." Gumball lied, but voiced cruelly

'_Ugh, boys!'_ Jamie thought.

His fingers then wiggled deeper into her mouth, tickling her gag reflex. She felt him grab onto her horns and forced a third finger into her mouth. Her head instinctively moved to the side but Gumball made sure she didn't move anywhere.

"Alright, I think it's time for the main punishment." Gumball muttered, pulling out the wet fingers and letting Jamie finally breathe. He used his wet hand to rub her red hair, drying it off. Jamie knew what it was and though Gumball didn't see it, she was fingering herself on the humiliation.

"Doggy, in front of me." Gumball pointed, right in front of him.

"I get to suck you off?" Jamie asked, really eager to do so.

"I didn't ask you talk." Gumball said sternly. "You shouldn't use your mouth ever other than for blowjobs."

"Sorry…." Jamie said, amazed by his acting.

"Sigh…..for a small amount of time, I need to you make my penis wet so the condom will be nice and slippery." Gumball said. Jamie blinked, not understand the reason. "Wouldn't it just slip off?" Gumball nodded. "That's why we're using the 'small' version, so I get a tight squeeze, extra mush, and your vagina-"

"Cunt, you mean." Jamie clarified.

Gumball then stretched back and slapped he right across the cheek, again. Jamie like last time, didn't see it coming. He refused to look at her rub her cheek in confusion as he continued. She hated herself for hating the pain but liking the context.

"…And your cunt, if its wet enough." Gumball ended, picking up the exposed flattened condom.

"Gumball, does it turn you on to slap me?" Jamie asked, curious. She looked down at his boner, but she couldn't rely on it for information since it had been hard forever it seems.

"Jamie, I'll do it again if you don't do what I say." Gumball said, glaring at her.

"Well I mean i-"

"What is so confusing, I keep telling you, I'm going to have to beat it into you!" Gumball said, cupping his cheeks.

"Mom." Jamie said, irritated since her question was serious.

"Oh….personally it does a bit, but I do it mainly to please you." Gumball said, honestly. Jamie nodded as Gumball poked his finger through the condom circle, which collapsed the rubber protection out. He then stretched the end of the condom out and placed it beneath her lips.

"Spit." Gumball demanded, which Jamie slowly pushed a wad of saliva out into the condom from her lips. Gumball pulled the condom away and smiled, leaning in and pecking his lips softly before grabbing his penis.

"Open wide for the choo-choo train." Gumball said, holding his penis. Jamie did as she was told, she even instinctively raised her hands up like a dog.

'_Choo Choo train, never heard that one before.' _

Gumball pushed his penis inside her mouth before forcing it all the way to the back of her throat. Jamie couldn't breathe and she felt like she was going to throw up, but she constantly distracted herself from that feeling. Gumball merely held it in her mouth, before bucking his hips a bit to throw in some extra length.

"Alright, I'm ready now." Gumball announced before handing the spit filled condom to Jamie. "Put it on already." Gumball demanded. Jamie smiled and led him over to the couch, where she put himself inbetween his legs. Gumball's ass still hurt from Jamie's spanking.

"You do know, what we're doing is pretty weird for a 'first time'." Gumball said.

"Good, all I can think about is the different drawings of us having sex I can do on the school desks and walls." Jamie teased, in which Gumball rolled his eyes. He wouldn't put it past her to do such a thing but at the same time 'sex' isn't something you advertise, as Mrs. Watterson said. Jamie stretched the opening out and pushed Gumball's penis into the tight opening of the rubber.

"There, perfect fit." Jamie said, yanking off his penis. It actually worked well as an inner lube and a sex toy due to the lube of her saliva inside the condom. Gumball petted her on her huge head before getting up and grabbing Jamie's arm. She laid in doggy position with her upper body resting on the couch. Her ass was nice and in the air, with her cute pussy lying in between her nice thighs. There was a noticeable gape which stemmed from the fingers they used in her vagina.

"Sit tight, my little Jamie!" Gumball said as he grabbed her shoulders and pushed his protected penis inside her wet and hot pussy. Jamie's head flung up as she felt his member plunge into her, it was all too familiar. This time she had no control on how fast Gumball rammed her, which explained why she was biting her lip when Gumball started humping her.

"You're so FUCKING good!" Jamie complimented, needing a little more. Just a little more. Gumball could sense that this was already getting old. Yes, the feeling of his burning penis inside her moist vagina was the best thing they could ever feel, but they both knew it could get a little better. Something dominant, and painful.

"Fuck yes, c'mon big boy!" Jamie cried, clinching on his penis. She even bucked her butt back at him to get more inside her. But the minute she bucked her hips back, Gumball grabbed then and locked her. They both released a loud groan at the pleasure, letting Gumball's penis rest there for a second.

"W-Why'd you stop?" Jamie asked.

"Pull up your chest a bit." Gumball demanded, which Jamie complied, moving her chest off the couch.

Gumball then placed his hands on her boobs and lightly pinched her nipples. He remembered what she said earlier about them, and he remembered how she reacted when he pinched them the first time.

"Gumball, I told you, my nipples are really sensitive." Jamie whined, like a little girl. Gumball loved seeing this submissive side of Jamie.

"I'm going to pinch them, and you'll enjoy it, okay?" Gumball asked, already caressing them with his middle fingers. Jamie shivered at his touch before remembering the cock was still inside her. Jamie nodded, she was blushing madly. She had gotten really into this whole 'submissive' thing, especially odd considering her inability to ever let her guard down.

"Does this feel good?" Gumball asked, somewhat harshly pinching her nipples.

"OW!" Jamie cried, putting her hands to his own. "G-Gumball, it hurts!" She said, trying to get him to understand. She wasn't going to stop him, as it was basically _'his'_ body tonight not hers. "But I think it feels nice to squeeze, so can I do it?" Gumball asked, knowing the answer.

"…..Yes, if that's the case you can squeeze them all day." Jamie said, blushing madly.

"Lean forwards." Gumball said, which Jamie did as her chest mushed his hands against the couch.

Gumball pumped her hips, and pushed his huge dick in and out. Jamie moaned before feeling his fingers lightly pinch her nipples, making her cringe at the feeling. Gumball knew that was bad for her, and he knew she couldn't handle the pain and pleasure from her nipples.

'_I'll squeeze them later.'_ Gumball thought, removing her hands away from chest. She smiled at his mercy as he squeezed her shoulders. He bucked his hips, faster and faster, as he leaned in and kissed her neck.

"I wanna play with you boobs." Gumball growled in her ear.

The cat then pulled his penis out and flipped Jamie over. He sat her on the couch and stretched her legs wide, she innocently held her legs. She found this new position a whole lot more comfortable, and a lot more sexual. He put his feet past her legs on the couch, positioning his penis. Gumball stared at her for a minute, both of their eyes locked, they both knew he was going to climb on the couch and pound away.

"I feel awkward." Gumball said. "The roles are reversed."

"Don't worry, whatever makes you happy." Jamie said, her normal voice still higher than usual.

"Alright, prepare yourself Jamie, I'll fuck you just the way you want me to." Gumball whispered as he climbed onto the couch and hugged her, positioning his penis over her vagina. Jamie shuttered as she locked eyes with Gumball's, whose face was just an inch away from hers. She spreaded her legs even wider to give him better access.

"AH, OH ITS IN!" Jamie cried.

"C'mon Jamie, loosen up for me." Gumball said.

Jamie sighed as she unclenched her pussy, but Gumball strongly thrusted inside. Causing Jamie to scream wildly as Gumball fucked her rapidly.

"DAMN, ITS TOO BIG!" Jamie screamed, grabbing onto his arms which held him up.

"You're so squishy inside!" Gumball teased, lowering his head and rubbing his tongue on her nipples. She grinned as Gumball rubbed his tongue against her sensitive nipples, while he shoved his huge penis inside her cunt. She blushed madly as her grin stretched wider than it ever had been, finally Gumball had his prize from her.

"You've gotten warmer…" Gumball whispered, rubbing her sweat hot cheeks. "…You okay?" Jamie nodded as she flinched at Gumball's hard thrust. He shoved in his penis as hard as he could, sticking it in completely and he held it, trying to push in as much as possible.

"Oh…AHH YES!" Jamie screamed.

"AH!" Gumball cried, trying to push in as much as possible.

Gumball went back to humping her as he nibbled on her breast, like a child sucking on her mother's breast. Jamie brought a hand over the back of his head and let him suck her off, she felt a little entitled with him doing that. The boy who she respected the most deserved them.

'_Oh, I feel my cum! He's so fucking hot!'_

Gumball's tongue swirled around her left nipple, his lips then squeezed her nipples and pulled at them. He however wanted a little more so he released her nipples and kissed her mouth. Jamie was taken aback by surprise but gladly shared his saliva and tongue.

"I feel it coming up." Gumball said, grabbing his right breast.

"G-Go, please d-do!" Jamie stuttered, enjoying his moderately fast penis.

"W-Well, time to f-finish it!" Gumball said as he grabbed her thigh and pulled it up, placing her right leg on his shoulder.

"G-GUMBALL!" Jamie cried, as Gumball now fucked her with her pussy more exposed than ever. With her leg on his shoulder, it was revealing her wet sticky cunt. Gumball held his tongue out as he felt his orgasm coming on.

"Y-YEAH!" Gumball cried as he shoved his penis in even harder, making sticky juices splutter. Jamie then cried a bit as Gumball leaned forwards, bending her leg closer to herself. Jamie felt a tear roll down her cheek as he stretched the muscles in her thigh.

"You're gonna cum?" Gumball asked, devilishly. "I sure am."

"YESSS! I'll cum!" Jamie smiled, feeling more and more intensity inside her. Like a chemical reaction. She wished Gumball could give her his seed, and Gumball wished he could feel the juices of her own orgasm.

'_Someday, maybe.'_ They both thought.

"A-ALRIGHT! AH CRAP!" Gumball screamed, feeling the white cum spluttered out of his penis. Jamie squeezed his arms, feeling his penis hit a spot in the back of her pussy, releasing her own fluids.

"SHIT!" Jamie screamed before pushing her head up and made out with Gumball. Their tongues swirled around each other's saliva as they both released their juices from each other's pleasure. They shuttered at the feel of their juices spilling out, rubbing each other in any way they could.

"G-Gumball…." Jamie had lost much of her breath, he had taken her a lot more roughly this time. Gumball sat there and let her breathe for a while, he couldn't muster much more of this either. But they had a bit more energy left.

Gumball pulled his penis out, and took the condom off. He tossed it to her, knowing she might want it. Gumball then sat on his knees and opened her legs, staring straight of her vagina. Jamie grabbed the cum filled condom before looking down at Gumball. He then took little licks at her vagina. She shivered at his tongue, licking up all her sweet juices.

'_Even when he's bossing me around, he still takes time to worship me.'_ Jamie thought, with a little smile as she pulled his condom inside out. She proceeded to lick away at the dirty contents on the outside. Sucking up his salty cum, which to her was disgustingly delicious.

'_I can't do too much more of this._' Gumball said, feeling a bit sleepy. His cock was covered with heat but was slowly shriveling.

"Another round?" Gumball asked. Jamie thought for a second before nodding.

"Sure."

"How many?"

"Just one more….it's fun." Jamie giggled.

Gumball nodded as he went to the closet and grabbed some blankets. Jamie watched him as she finally got a clue as to what was happening. They were finally going to sleep with each other. She was surprised they hadn't done it sooner.

Gumball then brought the blanket over and laid it on the couch, a nice think one. Jamie got underneath the blankets along with Gumball. She was barely horny however she still wanted to take his cock, just once more. Gumball was eager to sleep with him inside her.

They laid their heads on the back of the couch pillows and looked up at the ceiling, feeling a bit awkward. "This reminds me of that time when we were doing drugs in my room." Gumball said, Jamie smiled, remembering exactly what he was talking about. Then her smile faded a bit as she remembered what happened.

"You are talking about the night when he licked each other and what not?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, and we laid under the covers for a while." Gumball added.

"Yeah, you were REALLY eager to have sex." Jamie joked.

"And I got it, eventually." Gumball smiled.

"After I suggesting it, because you were too big of a coward." Jamie pointed out as she turned over to his right side and placed a hand down at his crotch. "Although that night wasn't the best night for us, so let's just think about something else." Jamie suggested. Gumball nodded, remembering the huge fight they had with Darwin and Anais.

"Someone is getting stiff." Jamie whispered, as Gumball made some odd facial expressions at her fingers playing with his growing penis. Gumball then leaned over and grabbed the condom and handed it to Jamie. It was almost like he forgot he was supposed to put it on.

"Perfect fit." Jamie said, putting the condom on his penis from under the covers.

"Hurry and take me, so I can get a nice nap."

Gumball did as he was told, he got up and while she laid on her back he took her. Jamie didn't scream nearly as much, and to both of them it went by rather fast. Gumball pumped and pumped, Jamie sweated and moaned, her eyes flickered. Gumball was getting dizzy and his back was starting to hurt.

"Gumball, you tired?" Jamie asked, constantly squeaking at every thrust.

"Y-yeah, but don't worry." Gumball said, pumping his hips even faster.

Gumball felt the feeling loosen inside her, she had stopped gripping on his penis. She couldn't bring herself to, it wasn't painful anymore. They both felt their orgasms coming on, but didn't announce it. Gumball was running out of breathe as he pumped his last pump, splurging out his white juices inside his condom.

Jamie grunted before sighing and letting her juices flow out onto Gumball's barely hard penis. The girl was wiped out, as she instinctively put her hands on the pillow and let herself drift into sleep. She tried to stay awake as she watched Gumball walked away from the couch. Then he came back and started to touch her, oddly. She didn't know what he was doing but she didn't care.

"Goodnight Gumball." Jamie whispered.

"_You too Jamie." Gumball said, getting back into the covers. The girl leaned over and placed an arm around him, incredibly proud of his feats. _

_Jamie then fell into a deep sleep, nothing could awake her. _

"_Mmmh." Jamie moaned, before she heard clicking. _

_Her eyes fluttered as she looked in front of her, she was still on the couch. But no Gumball. She could hear something, like a television playing or something. She had her clothes on too, and the couch smelled different._

"…..Wait a minute…..isnt this…." She was cut off by a finger rudely being pushed into her cheek.

"She's awake!" Princess cutely announced, poking her finger at her.

Jamie's pupils shrunk at the sound of her voice, she should be at the Wattersons house, shouldn't she? She immediately jumped up and looked at others on the couch. Her sisters stared at her oddly, while her mother was rocking in the chair.

"Bout time you got up." Denise said carelessly, before looking back at the TV.

"W-What are you guys doing?" She said a bit loudly, really confused.

"Jamie…..it's the Sunday Movie Night special." Kieara said with a little attitude, as if she was supposed to know that. She immediately jumped up off the couch, looking around to find Gumball. She was sure they didn't have sex here.

"What are you looking for?" Princess asked.

"Her sanity." Kieara said rudely.

"**GUMBALL!"** She screamed at Kieara. The girl raised her hands in defense, "Whatever, sorry I mean _'Blue Balls'_!"

"Jamie, you live here, not Gumball." Denise said a little rudely.

"B-But….wait this can't be!" Jamie cried. "I w-was fucking Gumball!"

Everyone glared at her for a minute before Kieara busted into laughter and Princess pretend to laugh. Jamie looked horrified as she watched her sisters laughed it out. "You were _fucking _Gumball, that's hilarious sis!" Kieara laughed.

"Heh…heh." Princess laughed, silently.

"Mom!" Jamie cried, feeling her heart sink as she came to a unfortunate realization. "Don't tell me…."

"What?" Denise asked, really irritated.

"…..It was all a dream wasn't it? But I remember it so well, you bought me c-condoms, we had lunched, I fucked him." Jamie argued, on the verge of tears. She had never felt such a realistic wet dream before, she thought.

"Dammit Jamie, watch your language!" Denise shouted.

"….How long have I been sleeping here?" Jamie asked, a little depressed. "How long I have I been dreaming about him?"

"For um…." Denise said, looking at her watch, "About forty-five minutes."

Jamie's head perked up.

"What did I do before that?" Jamie asked, trying to ignore Kieara's laughter.

"Kieara SHUT UP!" Denise demanded, in which her two kids immediately stopped laughing. They glared at Jamie with a humorous smirk. Jamie had this mad glare, _'How DARE they laugh at me!'_

"You were at Gumball's house, having sex." Denise said, rather calmly. Jamie blinked, feeling something inside her react oddly. _'So….i DID do it?'_

"You went to the park, went to Gumball's house, did your business, fell asleep I suppose because Nicole had you wrapped up and brought you over here while you were asleep. We had a little talk about all this and I laid you on the couch." Denise said, drinking down some of her beer.

"Wait…..so everything that happened today, happened?" Jamie asked, stupidly.

"Well no shit!" Kieara cried_, 'What kind of stupid question is that!' _

"Kieara you keep talkin'!" Denise shouted at her, "Yes honey, everything that happened, happened. "

Jamie lit up, before feeling a satisfied feeling in her heart. She had fucked Gumball, and they had exchanged all those things beforehand. Kieara laughed at her obvious satisfaction. Jamie didn't mind, in her mind she was the real winner here.

"You okay?" Denise asked.

"Just great Mom." Jamie smiled before yawning a bit.

"Yeah, it's almost midnight." Denise noted, before looking at a disappointed Kieara and a slightly drowsy Princess. "You guys need to get ready for school tomorrow." Denise said, as she looked at the tired Jamie with a goofy grin on her face.

"Kieara, Princess, go to bed." Denise demanded.

Kieara sighed and pulled Princess up before walking past Jamie, she glared at her, trying to find any proof she actually had sex with him. Jamie didn't even give her the opposite eye contact, she merely drifted off into her memories.

"Jamie, I just wanted to tell you that Nicole told me a lot about what she saw." Denise said.

"She saw?" Jamie asked.

"When she got back home it was, dirty, smelly, messy, but you did put your clothes back on before she got back. You however were sleeping with Gumball." Denise explained.

"…..I put my clothes back on?" Jamie asked herself, unaware she had. Maybe Gumball had for her.

"Due to the….evidence she found, you had sex around three times?" Denise asked.

"Like….normal sex or li-"

"Intercourse." Denise added.

"Oh, well yes, about three times." Jamie said.

"Any condom's break or any problems?" Denise asked, a little unsure.

"No, as a matter of fact it was better than ever." Jamie said, a little tired.

"Okay, well you need to plan this stuff out okay?" Denise asked. "No having sex when you feel like it."

"Alright." Jamie said, feeling a little awkward.

"Also something Nicole brought up, is the fact that we're allowing and supplying 12 and 13 year olds with tips and sexual items to have actual pre-teen sex." Denise explained, a little causally. "These are the kind of things you hear about the police always cracking down, its child abuse."

"Oookay." Jamie said, really uncomfortable.

"it was your choice, and we can't stop you so we're going to make sure you don't have a disease or a baby." Denise said, chugging down her beer.

"But…."

"But you need to not show it off so obviously in public, nor can you brag about it, or tell anyone that we parents helped you. Alright?" Denise said.

"Yes mom." Jamie said, with a yawn.

"Okay, now go to bed and make sure you take a shower tomorrow morning." Denise said, turning back to her television. Jamie nodded, unaware of her blush as she walked to her bed room.

She silently walked into the bedroom, ignoring her sisters whom were under their covers and watched her get into her bed. Kieara watched her in the dark room, only lit by one lamp, get undressed. Jamie pulled off her shirt and pants, before realizing something odd. Her underwear was on backwards. Kieara noticed it too, the little bow on her panties had been on her backside instead of in front.

"You really did it." Kieara said, in disbelief.

"Sure did." Jamie smiled, realizing Gumball had put on her clothes.

"What did she do?" Princess asked.

"How was it?" Kieara asked, ignoring Princess.

"Pretty good, but that's all I'm telling you since I'm really tired." Jamie said as she pulled the covers back and jumped in the bed. "Fine, whatever, go have your wet dreams." Kieara snarled, sinking in her bed, wide awake. "I don't think I'll have a wet dream for a LONG time, that boy tore me up." Jamie laughed, snuggling.

"…..Did he do what you wanted him to do from earlier?" Kieara asked.

"The dominating thing?" Jamie asked. "Hell yes, both ways too."

"Where was Darwin and Anais?" Kieara asked.

"I dunno, I think they were upstairs." Jamie shrugged.

"Oh….and Nicole was cool with all this?" Kieara asked.

"For the most part, she obviously didn't want us to do it so she tried to persuade me not to just before giving up." Jamie sighed, letting herself melt into the bed.

"Alright, you better give me details tomorrow." Kieara threatened.

"Whatever." Jamie smiled, falling into another sleep.

-Monday 8:13am—

Jamie was sitting with Tina and Kieara. They were on a bus on their way to school, unfortunately it wasn't the bus that Gumball took. A paper airplane flew up and smacked right into Jamie's head, she looked down and then looked up to see who had threw it. Everyone on the bus froze for a second, realizing they had fucked up.

"Um Jamie?" Rob the one eyed Cyclopes kid said. "Can you hand u-us the airplane, please?"

"Oh, yeah sure!" Jamie said happily, grabbing it out of her hair and throwing it to him. Everyone stared at her oddly before realizing they had been staring for too long and went back to their work.

"Alright, details." Kieara demanded.

"Fine, we made out and I sucked him off." Jamie admitted.

"With or without a condom?" Kieara asked.

"**Wait what?"** Tina asked.

"Without." Jamie said.

"**What are you guys talking about?"** Tina asked.

"Jamie lost her virginity to Gumball." Kieara informed.

"**Seriously?"** Tina asked in disbelief.

"Oh you should've been there, Gumball was an animal!" Jamie laughed.

"Don't talk too loud!" Kieara said. "We don't want others to hear."

"I don't give a fuck if they do." Jamie told her sister, Tina however was trying to comprehend this.

"**So are you….pregnant or any disease?"** Tina asked.

"I don't think so, we used condoms and I'm sure we don't have any STDs on our privates." Jamie explained, unsure but she really didn't care.

"I can't wait to see Gumball." Jamie told herself, in which Tina and Kieara exchanged glances.

-Elmore Jr. High 9:23—

"Bobert, how do you do this?" Jamie asked the robot. She was in computer class, trying to get her stupid work done. She had spent the first hour thinking about Gumball but eventually he faded away. After a while she had just been more focused on her work. One thing is for sure, she had been much more relaxed about everything.

***RING RING***

Jamie got up rushed out the door, not being able to stand another second of that class. She walked down the hallways to her next class. Despite the fact that they had a 10 minute break. She had passed the Kindergarten class where Anais usually worked at. Immediately as she passed by Gumball walking out, saying something to Anais.

"Please, it wasn't that bad." Gumball explained.

"Yes it was, Darwin and I felt so weird being stuck in that room when you guys kept screaming." Anais shot.

"Yeah whatever, I don't exp-….i'll see you later alright?" Gumball said as he pushed her back into her class. His eyes immediately followed the distinctive looking Jamie, the girl he had been searching for. Gumball ran after her, already flashing back to the night before.

"Jamie!"

Jamie causally turned around, oddly not recognizing the voice. She was embraced by a huge hug, accidentally knocking into a couple of kids. Gumball and Jamie didn't care however, they were reunited again.

"Gumball, I have so much to show you." Jamie said as she immediately pulled him to the stair case and pointed at a wall.

"No hellos?" Gumball asked.

"Look, it's us!" Jamie cheered.

She was pointing at a sharpie drawn image of her riding Gumball, it was about the size of her hands maybe slightly bigger. Wasn't noticeable but its detail made it unforgettable.

"Jamie!" Gumball said, a little irritated. "We're not supposed to advertise it!"

"Yes, but that makes it all the more fun!" Jamie said as she noticed a lack of kids in the stairways. She pushed Gumball back against the wall and immediately gripped her crotch. It was morning, and they were both a little 'early morning horny.'

"You for skipping Ms. Simians?" Jamie whispered. "I'd like to taste you again."

"Not skip, just come late." Gumball compromised. Jamie nodded as she walked hand in hand with him. They approached the girls bathroom, where Gumball was a little hesitant to enter. "Trust me it's a lot better in here than it is in the Boys."

"Oh I'm sure…..but it's the Girls." Gumball said.

"Don't worry, nobody will scream if I'm with you." Jamie reassured, and Gumball was sure to believe her. "If any girls come in, I'll just tell them to shut the fuck up or else."

They entered as the final bell rang for all students to be in their desks.

Darwin sat at his, looking to his right. No Gumball. Darwin blinked, unsure as to why he would be gone. Then he shrugged and assumed he got put into detention.

"Poor Gumball, I'm sure it's boring for him." Darwin pondered.

"Y-Yes just like THAT!" Gumball said loudly as Jamie swallowed his penis. The girl then slid her mouth off and licked at the tip of his penis. It was dripping with pre-cum. Gumball couldn't imagine that fact that he was seriously getting a blowjob as oppose to going to class.

"Deepthroat it again." He demanded.

Jamie did just that, pushing his entire penis in her mouth.

"Ohh, AHH!" Gumball cried, feeling his orgasm coming on.

"Alright, that's all you get." Jamie said, releasing his penis and standing up. Gumball blinked, had she thought he came already?

"I didn't cum yet." Gumball said.

"I know you didn't." Jamie said.

"B-But, I was JUST about too!" Gumball complained.

"I know, sucks having _Blue Balls_ doesn't it?" Jamie laughed.

Gumball made an irritated groan, teasing the fact that he literally had blue balls.

"That was rotten." Gumball muttered walking out the bathroom.

"I guess your only choice is to finish the job with your hands in class." Jamie suggested, laughing a bit.

The two kids walked back to class in the empty hallways, enjoying each other's company to the fullest extent now.

-The End-

Okay, let's get right down to brass tax:

This ISNT Canon (for the My New Family Canon), if you don't want it to be. So it's not official, it's more like a _'if you want it'_ its official, if you '_don't want it'_ it never happened.

Secondly I'm making a sequel to My New Family, probably will be the same amount of chapters. I hinted at what it might be about in this story. But you might have forgotten by now. Let's just say, it will be more about Jamie, less about Gumball. Contrary to the last one.

I don't have a release date, so expect sometime late before the summer, since I have other fanfics to do Also I'm on , under the username GalaticDragonfly, **when** I make pictures of this fanfic and its characters so you'll know where to look. I might merely just update the last story for those who don't have accounts.


End file.
